


3 Things Cannot Be Long Hidden

by BuckyBarnesKnewHim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnesKnewHim/pseuds/BuckyBarnesKnewHim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Brett and Liam have a long history together, but can they overcome it and go back to the days when they were friends? Or will something cause them to be ripped apart for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Brett stalked out of the woods, running for his life. He knew he had to get out of there, but he stopped running for a second. 

"The sun, the moon, the truth," he repeated to himself 3 times before he heard the footsteps getting closer. 

His eyes returned to their normal color, and his claws disappeared. Then, he started running again. 

"Stop!" the voice called out. 

Brett's heart sped up. Not because he was running, not because he just kept himself from turning, but because it was HIS voice- His, and he didn't want to face the boy behind the voice; not just yet. But before he knew it, the boy had caught up with him, and he grabbed his wrist, stopping Brett dead in his tracks. 

"Why did you tell the pack that you don't want to stop the killings on the dead pool? You're on it." His voice was quiet, but you could hear the disappointment. 

Brett still never turned around to look at the boy. "Don't you think I know that I'm on it? The assassins nearly cut my fucking head off." 

"You didn't answer my question."

Brett signed, finally responding to the boys question. "Maybe, because I only look out for myself. I'm not protecting your little pack. I don't care if I die at this point. I don't see anyone close to figuring out how to stop these killings and if I get killed in the process, oh well."

The boy scoffed angrily, tightening his grip on Brett's wrist. "Don't ever say that again." 

Brett looked into the boys vibrant blue eyes, leaning down slightly to get closer to him. "Why? You hate me already." 

"That doesn't mean you deserve to get killed."

"Well what do I have to live for anymore?"

That took the boy by surprise. He honestly didn't know what Brett still had in his life that wasn't taken away from him. Everything Brett once loved, he lost at some point. 

"You have me," Liam spoke up. 

The taller boy laughed rudely. He pushed Liam's hand off of his wrist and said impassively, "We were best friends once, that doesn't mean we are now."

Brett turned away from Liam's now distressed eyes, and continued walking away. 

But that wasn't good enough for Liam. He screamed to Brett, "That was our problem! You put up this.. this facade so that you don't have to get hurt. Well guess what? I was the one who got hurt, not you! You know that what happened with Coach's car wasn't the reason you pushed me out! It's because you're scared!" 

Those words rang through Brett's ears and it only made him angry. He turned quickly, glaring at Liam. Brett charged at him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him against the tree. 

"What did you say to me?" Brett asked, his eyes glowing and his claws extending.

Liam struggled for air, pawing at his neck he weakly let out the words, "I can't breathe."

Then Brett remembered the wise words his ex's best friends step-dad once said. 'When kids get angry, they deal with it in one of two ways. They either hurt themselves, or they hurt someone else.' 

Brett clenched his free hand into a fist, digging his claws into his palms. He kept it that way until he felt his eyes return to their normal color, and his claws disappear. He let go of Liam, letting him drop to the floor. 

Liam gasped for air. He coughed as he tried to catch his breath. 

Brett had already started walking away, dripping blood behind him. He turned around to look at Liam before saying, "I wasn't scared. I just didn't want you to leave me, so I left before you had the chance." 

Liam's eyes filled with pain as he could tell by Brett's heartbeat that he was telling the truth. He watched Brett turn back around and continue walking away, leaving Liam down on his knees, steadying his breathing.

——————————————————

Brett slammed his front door shut as he darted upstairs. His parents weren't home, but then again, they never were. He threw himself onto his bed and started crying. His walls broke down, just as he did. He never cried. He couldn't remember the last time he shed a tear, but right now, they were streaming down his face. He covered his face and screamed. Crying made him feel weak, and weak he was not. He didn't bother trying to wipe away his tears, because by the time he would manage to wipe one away, fifteen more had fallen. He wasn't crying because he had become a monster, he could deal with that. He felt like a monster emotionally way before he became a literal one. He was crying because he missed Liam. He knew how cliché that made him feel, crying because he missed a friend, but Liam wasn't just a friend, Liam was his anchor. He kept him grounded, and steady, and he kept him in check. Liam always brought him back to himself. Brett wasn't a bad guy, he's just had a bad life. He was depressed, he had anxiety, anger issues, but worst of all he was insecure. His family left him, and he felt like everyone else would leave him too, so, he pushed them away before they had the chance to. Of course, no one knew about all these problems he had bottled up inside. He felt like no one would understand, not even Liam. He felt like it would make him feel worse if people knew. He rubbed his eyes. Those once blue/green eyes were now puffy and red from crying, but he couldn't help but cry. He missed the person that made him human, but it's like the more he missed him, the farther away he pushed him. He had only been crying for 10 minutes but his thoughts were racing so fast, it felt like he had been crying for hours. It started raining outside. The sounds calmed him down a little but they didn't make him stop crying. Quiet sobs escaped his mouth. He ran his fingers through his hair, gripping the strands tightly. He repeated to himself many times, "Why do you have to be so stupid?" He stopped repeating the words when the doorbell rang. He slowly got up, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't bother fixing himself. It looked like he had been crying for days, there was no possibility of him denying that he'd been sobbing. As he approached the door, his body stiffened. He recognized that smell. He sniffled quietly, begging his body to stop crying for 5 minutes. But honestly he didn't know if he could deal with the person on the other side of that door. He didn't know if he could deal with Liam. Not now.

"I know you're there." Liam spoke through the door. 

'Shit,' Brett thought to himself. He sighed, but opened the door; Liam bursting through, soaking wet. 

"I'll go get you a towel, I don't want you getting sick-"

"No." Liam said firmly. "Sit down," he said pointing to Brett's black leather couch. He did as told, and slowly sat down.

Liam paced back and fourth, absolutely soaked. He ran his fingers through his hair, but stopped when he caught a glimpse of Brett. Liam walked over to Brett, leaning over him and cupping his face in Liam's hands gently. Liam dripped water all over Brett, but he didn't move a muscle. Liam slowly turned Brett's face from side-to-side. 

"Have you been crying?" Liam said softly. 

"No." Brett said, turning his face away. 

Liam didn't need to listen to his heartbeat to know he was lying. 

"You've never cried before," Liam stated, concerned. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that I haven't been crying?" Brett said sternly, but the act was ruined when Liam heard his voice crack, and a fresh tear fall from his face. 

Liam leaned over, hugging Brett tightly. Brett hugged him back, but gripped tightly onto the smaller boys shirt when he broke down and started crying again. Brett pulled Liam onto his lap, not wanting him to be any farther then needed right now. Liam complied, gently rubbing Brett's back. 

"I'm going to stay here tonight. I'm worried about you," Liam whispered. 

Brett shook his head. "You don't need to do that. I'm fine."

Liam laughed a little. "I'm literally holding you right now because you're crying, and you want to tell me that you're fine?"

Brett just nodded, not saying a word. 

"I'm staying," he demanded. "Why are you crying?"

"I just, miss my family," he tried to lie, but Liam was listening to his heartbeat. 

Liam traced patterns on his back before saying, "You never were a good liar." 

Brett rested his forehead against Liam's chest, their bodies still holding each other. "What if I said that I missed you?" Brett said, so quietly that even he could barely hear it, hoping that Liam couldn't either, but he did. 

Liam felt his heart shatter in an instant. He pulled away from Brett's embrace, looked at him, and lifted his chin up. He stared into his eyes and whispered, "You're crying because you missed me?"

But anyone who knows Brett, knows that he can't keep eye contact in a serious conversation, still, Liam tried. Brett looked down, almost ashamed of what he said, but he nodded anyways. So slightly, you almost wouldn't notice, but Liam noticed everything about Brett. 

"You hurt me, Brett, but that doesn't mean I won't come back to you. I always come back to you," Liam smiled slightly at the blonde boy whose lap he was sitting on. 

"I know I hurt you, many times, and I'm sorry for that! I really am! It's just.. I try to push you away to keep from getting hurt, and I end up hurting myself in the end! Because I miss my best friend! The one who helps me all the time and taught me how to play lacrosse, and-"

Liam smiled, running his thumb across Brett's cheek, wiping away any tears that might still be lingering. Liam's hand against Brett's cheek made him stop talking, mid sentence. Brett shared a smile with Liam, the first smile he's gave in a long time. 

"It's okay," Liam spoke.

They smiled again at each other before Brett said something.

"I almost forgot, you came here for a reason, what was it?"

Liam ran his fingers through Brett's hair and stopped, looking him in the eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that you could keep pushing me away, like you were in the woods, but you can never get rid of me. I will always come back to you. Always."


	2. Worry About You

Brett looked at Liam, pulling away from the hug that literally got his best friend back. Suddenly, he remembered that Liam was still soaking wet from the rain. Brett's eyes widened slightly. 

"You need to get out of those clothes, you'll get sick," Brett stated worriedly. 

Liam just nodded, agreeing with his friend.

Brett motioned for Liam to stand up and he understood. The blonde started walking up the stairs to his room with the brunette following close behind. Brett went into his closet, picking out a shirt, sweats, and boxers for Liam to burrow, even though he knew Liam never slept in a shirt, or sometimes even pants. Liam just laughed, throwing the shirt back to Brett.

"No shirt, but I'll consider wearing pants," Liam joked. 

Brett just laughed with his friend. "The towels are in the bathroom," he said.

"I remember." 

They shared a smile, remembering how Liam lived there at one point. He'd stay at Brett's house for weeks without going home. They were once so close. Brett hoped they could be that way again.

Liam walked into the bathroom, turning on the hot water and watching the steam fill the room. He stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water hit against his cold body. The water droplets ran down his body and fell off his fingertips. He just stood there for a minute, thinking. 'What if Brett and I get really close, and he pushes me away again? I don't know how many more times I can handle that. It never gets easier. It's gets worse, because each time we keep getting closer, and every time he pushes me away, it feels like a piece of my heart is being ripped apart.' Liam sighed, not wanting to think about what the future held, but what today had in store for Brett and himself. He picked up the soap and washed up, admiring the smell. He did always love the way Brett smelled. Brett's smell was purely his own. It was a mixture of intoxicating cologne, axe body wash, and somehow still his natural scent. Lastly, he washed his hair. Rinsing everything off his body, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door, walking back into Brett's room and flopping onto the bed. 

Brett looked at Liam. He saw the steam radiating off of his body from the shower. Honestly, he never understood how Liam could always shower with the hot water on full blast, and not even have the cold water on, not even a little bit. But it kind of intrigued him in a way.

"What are you reading?" Liam eyed curiously.

"A book about Buddhism," Brett replied, closing the book and looking back to Liam.

"Why?" He questioned. 

Brett shrugged. "Buddhism is what keeps me so calm and in control of my beast side, so to say. I know how to stay in control, but this always helps."

Liam looked away, tracing patterns on Brett's sheets. "Can you help me control it?" He asked shyly.

Brett seemed a little shocked. Liam had been a werewolf for about a month and a half now and he still hadn't learned control? 

"I thought Scott taught you how to control it?" Brett asked, the shock clear in his voice.

"Yeah, he has. But I'm still new to this. You know? I can't guarantee that I can control it 100% of the time. I get angry, and it happens. I can't help it. But maybe you can help. You understand me better," Liam said, looking up at Brett.

Brett smiled to Liam, promising that he would do his best to help him as much as he could. 

"Could you teach me now?" Liam asked. 

Brett laughed. Liam always was impatient. "There is something I could teach you tonight, yeah. But go get dressed first." 

Liam nodded, going into the bathroom. He put on the boxers and sweats, and walked back out. 

Brett was sitting on the floor, so Liam did the same. 

"What are we doing?" He asked. 

"We're going to meditate. Cross your legs, touch your knees to mine, and take my hands," Brett instructed. 

Liam did as he was asked. He looked at Brett as if to say, 'What now?'

Brett understood the look and simply said, "Clear your mind, and close your eyes." 

Again, Liam did as instructed, but he couldn't clear his mind. He kept thinking about Brett, and how he wished their friendship would never end, but he knew eventually it would. Just like it always did. The scary part is not knowing when.

"I can literally feel your mind racing," Brett said. He opened his eyes and let go of Liam's hand, only to use them to gently grab onto his face. Liam opened his eyes, looking up at Brett. 

"Do you want to control this, Liam?" 

He nodded and said, "Y-yes," looking like a child who just got yelled at.

"Good. I want you to be able to control this. I believe in you. But you have to try. You have to clear your mind, okay?"

Liam took a glance into Brett's eyes and nodded.

Brett took his palms away from Liam's face to reconnect their hands together. Once Brett felt like Liam cleared his head, he whispered, "Slow your breathing. Deep breaths, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

Liam tried but he still felt like his breaths were to fast. He was starting to get angry. At that, Brett gently rubbed his fingers inside Liam's palms, calming him down instantly. Liam soon fell into sync with Brett's breathing, eventually feeling everything around him start to fade and he fell into a state of serenity, and he felt at peace with his body, and his mind. He didn't know how long he'd been in this state, but it was peaceful.

Brett broke the trance by pulling away. Liam groaned.

"Why did we stop?" Liam asked. 

"This is your first time meditating. You shouldn't go any longer then 5 minutes. Your body isn't use to this yet, once it is, we can meditate longer." Brett smiled, obviously seeing that Liam enjoyed it. "Do you feel calm?"

"Yeah. Actually, I do," Liam responded.

"It'll help you stay calm if you get angry. It'll keep you in control."

Liam looked down at his hands, still holding onto Brett's. "How did you know that when you rubbed your fingertips in my palms, it would calm me down?" 

Brett shrugged. "I didn't."

Liam smiled. Brett knew him better then he knew himself sometimes.

"We should get to bed," Brett whispered as he stood up. Liam stood up as well, laying down on his side of the bed, since he knew Brett could only sleep on the left side. 

Brett laid down beside him, pulling the covers over him and Liam.

Liam turned to face Brett.

"Hey, Brett?" He whispered. 

Brett turned to face Liam now.

"Yeah?" Brett whispered back. 

Liam took his eyes away from Brett and looked down.

"Do you think I could ever get control of this? Everyone keeps saying my anger is a problem, being a werewolf and all.."

Brett held Liam's hand. He intertwined their fingers and looked into Liam's eyes, forcing Liam to look into his as well.

"I'm not going to lie. Having anger problems will make it harder for you to stay in control, and it will make the urge for you to hurt, or kill someone, much stronger then someone like Scott or Derek. Your anger makes your heart rate go up, which causes you to transform. But I know you, and I know that even though you get angry, you never want to hurt someone. I know you want to control this. That want, is what will make you strong. I know you can control this Liam, I know you can."

Liam's eyes were tearing up. Not because that hurt his feelings, but because he was scared. Brett put Liam's head on his chest and held him. 

"Find an anchor. If you can do that, you'll be fine," Brett whispered into his ear.

"A-an anchor?" Liam questioned. 

Brett petted his hair softly.

"An anchor is an object or person that helps control your shift. When your heart rate starts going up, if you think about your anchor, it's what calms down your heart rate. Something or someone you love."

Liam laid his arm on Brett's waist. 

"Do you have an anchor?" He asked.

Brett just nodded. 

"What is it?"

Brett wrapped his arms around the body laying on his chest and squeezed gently. 

"You," he hummed softly. 

Liam looked up at Brett, who then looked down at him. They looked into each other's eyes, not once breaking eye contact.

"I'm your anchor?" Liam responded, a little shocked. He thought to himself, 'What's so special about me?'

"How long have I been your anchor?" Liam spoke again.

"Since I first turned." Brett was caressing his hand down Liam's cheek. He loved Liam. Not in that way, but he loved him as a best friend. The kind of person you cherish every second with. 

Liam didn't know how to respond, so he thought about it for a second. Liam. Unremarkable, little Liam, was his best friends anchor. He had been for years, but he never even knew. I mean, it wasn't a bad thing, it was flattering actually, but it didn't make sense. Brett always pushed Liam away. If Liam was indeed his anchor, why didn't he keep him around?

"If I'm your anchor, don't you need me? How did you do it when we weren't talking?" Liam chose his words carefully. 

Brett played with Liam's hair before saying, "It definitely was a lot harder when we were fighting. When I thought about you, it made me upset, which sort of made it harder to calm down. But I could control my feelings. Which means my anchor still worked regardless. It was just more difficult."

Liam crawled ontop of Brett, gently sliding his face into the crook of Brett's neck, and lightly holding onto the collar of his shirt. Brett rubbed Liam's back gently, and rested his head ontop of Liam's. Liam's bare skin felt warm underneath Brett's wandering hand. Brett brushed his fingertips down Liam's spine, causing him to shiver. (Liam loved that.) 

"Well I'm here now, so it's all okay," Liam mumbled against Brett's warm neck. 

Brett smiled. He knew everything was better with Liam around. He continued tracing his fingers down Liam's spine, making Liam moan softly at the sensation. Brett brought his hands down to Liam's waist, but that only made Liam groan at the loss of the heavenly feeling that was running through his body. 

Liam grabbed Brett's hands and put them on his back again. 

"Keep going," he whispered. 

Brett just laughed, but did as he was told. He started on Liam's sides, rubbing up and down softly, then made his way to his back again. 

His fingertips continued trailing down his spine a few times before he felt the boy ontop of him fall asleep. Brett wrapped his arms tightly around the boys waist, and fell asleep with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title for this chapter inspired me. It's a song by 2 AM Club called Worry About You. It was playing on repeat the whole time I wrote this. :) But I hope you guys liked it. Leave Kudos, comment, whatever. :) I have the next few chapters written out but I don't want to distribute them all in one day, but I'll probably release the next one tomorrow.


	3. Mind Over Matter

Brett woke up first, of course. He never wanted to sleep the day away. Liam, on the other hand, absolutely loved sleeping in. He took any chance he could to sleep in. 

Liam was still ontop of Brett, in the same position he had fallen asleep in. His face was still buried in Brett's neck, and his body was still ontop of his.

Brett stretched out a little, but wrapped his arms around Liam tightly as he admired his beauty. 

He ran his fingertips down Liam's jaw and smiled to himself. 

Liam was drooling all over Brett, but he didn't care. He didn't care that Liam had bed head and morning breath, he was still him; and he was beautiful that way.

Brett took in all of Liam's features for a second. He smiled to himself. 

He started tracing his fingers down Liam's spine, just the way Liam loved so much. 

Liam rubbed his nose against Brett's neck and mumbled something. 

"What did you say?" Brett whispered into the boys ear.

"I love that," Liam said a little louder this time, but obviously still sleeping. 

"I know," Brett said. 

He just held Liam. He thought about how he never wanted to let him go, and how he loved just being around Liam. He made him calm, and he always knew how to put him at ease. But all he noticed right now was Liam's beauty. He loved the way his jawline was sharp and defined, and the way his vibrant blue eyes stared into his. He loved the way that Liam always left his hair a mess, but it always looked perfect to Brett. 

Brett froze for a second. 'This is normal to think about your bestfriend.. Right?' He thought to himself. Even if it wasn't, he didn't care. Liam made him happy, and he loved being with him.

Brett squeezed Liam gently and rolled him to the side. He covered him up and went down into the kitchen. He decided to make Liam's favorite; scrambled eggs and bacon, since he knew Liam would be up soon. 

He grabbed two skillets and put them onto the stove before turning it on and letting it heat up. Brett then threw the pieces of bacon into the skillet, and cracked the eggs into another. 

Before he knew it, Liam was walking downstairs. Brett stared for a second and said to himself, 'Wow. He just got out of bed and he still looks hot.' Liam's hair was still a mess, but he was running his fingers through it. His eyes were squinted slightly, adjusting to the sunlight now shining through the windows. He was still in just his sweats, but he was smirking at Brett and walking over to him. 

Liam wrapped his arms around Brett's waist from behind and rested his cheek against his bicep, since he was about a foot shorter. 

"Is that eggs and bacon I smell?" Liam asked happily. 

"Of course it is. It's your favorite," Brett said, still cooking. He turned slightly to look at Liam now. 

Liam was blushing. "You didn't have to do that for me," he said. 

"I wanted to," Brett stated, smiling at Liam. "Now go sit down so I can get your plate ready.

Of course, Liam did as he was told. 

Brett brought two plates over. One for him, and one for Liam. He handed Liam his plate first, and sat down in the chair beside him, both boys digging in. 

"You know, the reason this is my favorite breakfast is because you're such a damn good cook," Liam said, complimenting Brett.

Brett laughed. "Well, I'm glad you think I'm a good cook."

Both boys continued eating their breakfast, and when they were done Brett picked up the plates and walked over to the sink, rinsing them off. 

When Brett turned around, Liam was on his couch watching The Big Bang Theory.

Brett smiled to himself before walking over and sitting beside Liam. He leaned back against the arm of the couch and spread his legs. Liam leaned back, resting his back against Brett's chest. Brett threw his arm around Liam's shoulder, and Liam grabbed onto Brett's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

They sat like that for about two hours, watching a marathon of the show. 

Liam spoke up. "Did you want to teach me more about control today?"

Brett rested his chin in Liam's neck before saying, "If you want me to teach you more today, I can."

At that Liam stood up, out stretching his hand. 

Brett caught on to the intention, and grabbed onto his hand, standing up as well.

Liam led the way back to Brett's bedroom, letting go of his hand when they walked through the doorway. 

"Can you change your eye color at all without transforming, or extend your claws if you need too?" Brett asked. 

Liam shrugged. "Sometimes, but not all the time."

Brett looked at Liam, sharing a smile. "That's fine. We'll start with your eyes then."

"For you to change your eye color, you need to concentrate. You'll need to close your eyes, and think of absolutely nothing else but the yellow color of your eyes, and when you open them, they should be changed," Brett said. "It's okay if it takes a few tries. It's not easy, okay?"

Liam nodded, a little nervous. He didn't want to disappoint Brett.

Liam closed his eyes, thinking of only the color of his shifted eyes, but when he opened them, there was nothing. 

"It's okay, try again," Brett reassured. 

So Liam did. This time he almost had it. They changed a yellow shade, but disappeared almost instantly. 

He tried one more time. He closed his eyes, focusing on his eye color once again, but when he opened them, he could feel the vibrant golden color shining through. He slowly blinked it away. "I got it!" Liam shouted excitedly. 

Brett smiled at him. "One more time, just so I know you got the hang of it."

Liam did it again, almost effortlessly this time.

"Good! Now we can move onto your claws," Brett said. "This is going to be a lot harder. You'll still need to concentrate. Lay your hands out, palms up, and relax your fingers," Brett stated. 

Liam nodded, doing as he was told. 

"When you feel a slight pressure in your fingertips, curl them into a fist. When you feel that pressure building, cast your fingers outward, fast," Brett explained.

Liam nodded again, understanding. 

"Don't get upset if you don't get it right away, okay? This is a lot harder then changing your eyes," Brett said.

"I'll try not to," Liam said nervously. 

"Let me show you," Brett said. He curled his hands into a fist and opened them quickly, revealing his claws in under 2 seconds, and them putting them away. 

"Your turn," Brett spoke. 

Liam tried, but he failed. Once, twice, even five times, he just couldn't do it. He was starting to get upset, and frankly, a little angry.

"Hey," Brett said, laying a hand on Liam's shoulder. "You said you wouldn't get upset."

Liam just looked down.

Brett put his hands on Liam's waist, guiding him back to the bed and sitting him down before taking a seat beside him. Brett hugged him gently.

"We'll take a break, okay?"

Liam still didn't say a word, he just hugged Brett back. When he felt like he was ready, they both stood back up again, continuing their session. 

"Okay. Remember what I said, concentrate. Pay attention to that pressure in your fingertips, it'll let you know how close your claws are to surfacing," Brett said. He wanted nothing more then to make this as easy as possible on Liam.

Liam tried once again, but he still failed. He closed his eyes, paying attention to nothing but that pressure in his fingers. When he first felt it, he curled his hands into a fist, when he felt it aching at his fingertips, he threw them forward, this time, his claws were out.

Liam actually squealed and jumped up and down. "I did it!" He shouted before putting his claws away. 

Brett was proud of Liam, he really was. "Great! Now try one more time, so I know you got it."

Liam did, and once again, the claws came out, and then they disappeared, just like before. 

Liam ran up to Brett. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He pleaded as he hugged Brett. 

Brett hugged him back and whispered, "No problem. Now let's go meditate and we'll be done for today." 

Liam nodded. 

Brett sat down on his bed and crossed his legs. Liam followed his lead and did the same. Liam touched his knees to Brett's and held his hands just like before. Brett instantly closed his eyes and slowed his breathing down.

Liam closed his eyes and did the same. He knew he had to clear his head but he couldn't, his mind was racing. So he slowly peaked his eyes opened, hoping Brett wouldn't know. 

Liam looked intently at Brett, noticing everything. 'Brett looks really.. Adorable. Is that even okay to think about your best friend?' He thought. 'I mean, look at his hair. It always looks perfect. How? He's so buff. Like, perfectly buff. Look at his chest. The way it falls and rises as he breathes, it's so peaceful. And look at his lips. How he breathes in through his nose, and when he exhales through his mouth, his lips part slightly.'

Liam now found himself fixated on Brett's lips, he couldn't look away. He found himself just watching his lips part slightly, every time he breathed out. He studied every detail of his lips, how soft they looked, how full they were. Liam suddenly felt this tingling sensation in his lips, like he had to have Brett's lips against his. He thought about it for a second. He realized that it was probably stupid, but he wanted to do it. That's when he made his move. 

Liam's lips crashed against Brett's. Brett instantly pulled away. He gently took his hands away from Liam's and leaned back on them. 

Liam didn't say anything, but neither did Brett. Liam could tell that Brett's jaw was clenched. Whether from thinking or anger, he didn't know. It was silent for a few minutes before anything happened. 

"We should get back to meditating," Brett said, but no one moved. 

Liam still had that tingling sensation in his lips, he still wanted Brett. Again, he knew he might regret this, but he didn't care. Liam slowly sat on Brett's lap and stopped. 

Brett didn't move, so Liam continued on. Liam laid his hands on the back of Brett's neck and looked at him again to process his reaction. 

Still, Brett stayed the same. Liam wanted to make his intentions very clear, so if Brett wanted to pull away, he easily could, but he chose not to. 

Liam brought his lips down to Brett's ever so slowly. He stopped as he brushed his lips lightly against Brett's. He looked into his eyes, lips still touching, and Brett looked into Liam's eyes. Their eyes locked for a second before they closed them simultaneously and their lips crashed together. 

It was light, and gentle. Brett gently laid his hands on Liam's back before he sat up straight. Liam's ran his fingers through Brett's hair. 

Brett bit Liam's bottom lip tenderly, and tugged on it.

Liam let out a small moan and ran his tongue across Brett's bottom lip, asking before entering.

Brett graciously parted his lips, and their tongues collided. Brett settled his hands on Liam's lower back before he quickly thrusted him forward, closing the gap between their bodies and their chest and stomach now pressed together. Liam moaned softly at the movement and friction of their bodies. 

Liam laid his hand on Brett's chest softly, and lightly leaned him back to lay down. Their bodies were still connected, and so were their lips. 

Brett gently ran his fingertips up Liam's thigh, feeling the boy ontop of him shiver. But that just made him continue. Each stroke his fingertips would get higher and higher up Liam's thigh. He moved his fingers to his inner thigh, ever so lightly just brushing up and down. 

Liam let out a moan as he slid his hand under the hem of Brett's shirt before running his hand upward and settling on his abs. 

Brett decided he teased Liam enough. He removed his fingers from his thigh and laid them on Liam's waist. 

"D-don't," Liam breathed out. 

"Don't what?" Brett asked. 

Both boys stopped kissing. Their lips still touching but their eyes opening slowly. 

Liam pulled off Brett's shirt, running his fingers along the lines and curves of Brett's abs. 

"Don't stop," Liam said. He locked eyes with Brett before saying, "I like when you touch my thighs." 

Brett wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and swiftly climbed ontop of him. Brett settled between Liam's legs. 

He slowly kissed Liam's inner thighs, making his way up to his bare stomach and chest just before kissing Liam gently on the lips for a few seconds. 

Both boys were smiling as their lips pulled apart.

Liam touched his fingertips to his lips softly. "You were so gentle with me," he whispered 

"I always will be," Brett said, running a thumb down Liam's cheek. 

"Why?" Liam asked curiously. 

Brett looked into Liam's eyes before whispering, "Because you're special. You're this fragile little thing to me. Someone you want to love, and protect. There's a difference between love and lust. One is gentle, and passionate, while the other is rough and emotionless. I chose the one that means something."

Liam looked at Brett with pure love in his eyes. He hugged Brett tightly. 

Brett rolled off of Liam and laid beside him, hugging him back. 

Liam pressed his back against Brett's chest, and Brett wrapped his arms around Liam, holding him tight. Liam laid his hands ontop of Brett's.

"Thank you, Brett. Thank you for being you. You're so caring, and protective, and I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life," Liam said lovingly. 

"I'll always be me, and I'll always care for and protect you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life, either," Brett whispered. 

Both boys smiled, enjoying the moment. Neither having to say a word to adore each other's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter after a song called Mind Over Matter by Young The Giant. :) I hope you guys enjoyed, so sorry I didn't update sooner. I literally went to edit one word and accidentally deleted the whole thing, so I had to rewrite it, but I feel like this version is a little better.


	4. Two Is Better Than One

They held each other for hours, neither letting go. They didn't mind that it was silent. They didn't need to talk to enjoy having each other around.

"There's a pack meeting in an hour, are you coming?" Liam asked. He turned to Brett with hope in his eyes. He wanted Brett to fight for his life.

Brett nodded. He's only going because he had something to live for now- Liam.

Liam smiled, and held Brett's hand softly before saying, "I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be back." With that, Liam walked into the bathroom, Brett soon hearing the shower running. Brett went to his closet, grabbed a shirt, jeans and boxers for Liam to wear. He knocked on the bathroom door. 

"Yeah?" Liam said. 

"You forgot clothes," Brett laughed. 

"Oh, right. Can you put them on the bathroom counter for me, please?" 

"Sure," Brett responded before opening the bathroom door and setting them on the counter. Liam pulled the shower curtain back a little and peaked his head out. 

"Thank you," Liam said, shining his white teeth and beautiful smile. Water dripped off of his wet hair and he closed the curtain again. 

"No problem," Brett said while walking out of the bathroom. 

Brett went back to his closet, getting clothes for himself now. He picked out blue jeans, a black v-neck and a tan denim jacket. He walked to his bathroom downstairs, and jumped into the shower. He only took about 15 minutes before he got out of the shower and threw a towel around his waist. He fixed his hair the way he liked it, and brushed his teeth before spraying cologne on himself and getting dressed. He walked back into his room, not surprised that Liam was still in the bathroom, he always took so long to get ready.

Liam jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel before drying off. He ran his fingers through his hair, not bothering to really fix it. He grabbed the toothbrush he had at Brett's from the time he lived there and brushed his teeth. He threw on the clothes Brett gave him and walked out, seeing Brett sprawled across the bed. 

Brett's parents were rich as hell. But none of that really matters when your parents are gone 11.5 months out of the year on business. He lived there with Brett for a few months when he could tell that Brett was lonely without his family, before they got into a huge fight that resulted in the end of their friendship, at least for awhile. 

Brett looked at Liam and smiled. "Ready?" He asked. 

Liam nodded and Brett stood up. "Well don't you look hot," Liam said before standing on his tippy toes and kissing Brett.

They held hands and walked downstairs. Brett grabbed the keys to his car that was parked out front, and hopped in. They drove to Derek's loft, which was where the meetings were held, most of the time. Brett held Liam's hand as he drove, but he could tell Liam was nervous about something.

"What's wrong?" Brett asked as he looked at Liam momentarily. 

Liam was quiet for a minute before he spoke. "Can we not say something to the pack about.. Us?" He didn't want to look at Brett as he said that, scared that he might hurt his feelings.

And he did, hurt his feelings, that is. Brett knew that it wasn't because he didn't care about Brett, because Liam cared for him so much. He knew that it was because no one knew that Brett and Liam were even friends again, let alone that they were possibly gay, and maybe dating. So he just squeezed Liam's hand and said, "Of course. We don't have to say anything about it." Brett flashed Liam a smile, letting him know that he understood why, and Liam smiled back. 

They parked infront of Derek's loft and walked inside. Everyone was talking to one another, obviously waiting for them. 

"Okay," Lydia smiled. "That's everyone." 

So they started the meeting. Liam, Brett, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Argent, Derek and Braeden were there. They started talking about dividing into teams to fight the assassins. 

"Derek, Braeden, Kira, Argent, and Liam," Scott said. "We'll go to the warehouse and wait for them to come to us."

Brett spoke up. "Liam's not fighting," he said. 

Scott looked at Brett. "I know he's young, but we need him."

Brett stepped forward. "Liam just learned to control his shift yesterday. Something could go wrong. No."

"I taught him how to control it when he first turned," Scott said, a little surprised.

"Apparently not well," Brett said bluntly. Everyone was silent for a moment. 

Liam looked up at Brett. He wanted to help fight, but he was scared. He knew he wasn't ready, and he's glad Brett knew that he wasn't. 

"Brett, I don't ever want to put my beta in danger. But I think it's up to him, if he wants to fight," Scott said. 

Everyone looked at Liam. Brett could tell Liam was going to tear up. Liam wanted to help, but this was so risky for someone who just got turned. 

Liam looked away and Brett stepped infront of Liam, gently pushing him behind him.

"He's not ready," Brett said, more stern this time. 

Scott sighed. "Okay, if he's not ready, that's alright."

Scott decided Malia would have to step in for Liam. 

The meeting ended soon after that and people started to depart. 

"Brett, can I talk to you for a second," Scott asked. 

Brett nodded. He handed the keys to Liam and said, "Go wait in the car, I'll be there in a minute." 

Brett walked up to Scott and he could sense the disapproval coming from him. 

"I don't think it's a good idea for you and Liam to be friends," Scott spoke up. 

Brett scoffed. "Your opinion doesn't really matter to me, you're not my Alpha." 

"No, but I'm Liam's. I look out for him," Scott said, raising his voice a little. "I can smell you all over him. He's wearing your clothes. I don't want you around him, I don't think you're good for him."

"That's not your choice, it's his. You can't control his life," Brett said, raising his voice as well. 

"You're right, I can't. But if I tell him something's not good for him, he'll listen to me. I'm not doing this to hurt anyone. I'm doing this to help him before you hurt him again," Scott started yelling.

Brett ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Scott. "No one is taking Liam away from me," Brett spoke calmly. 

Brett turned around when he saw Scott stop talking and staring at something in the distance. Liam was standing in the doorway.

Liam walked up to Brett and stood beside him, grabbing his hand. "I'm not leaving Brett."

Scott seemed a little shocked at the contact, realizing that they weren't just friends anymore. 

Scott leaned down to Liam and put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't think that Brett is good for you, Liam." 

Liam squeezed Brett's hand a little before saying, "I'm not going to choose between my Alpha and my boyfriend. If I say that Brett isn't the guy you think he is, and that he is good for me, you're going to believe me. Listen to my heartbeat."

Scott enhanced his hearing, listening to his heartbeat, and nodded at Liam to keep talking.

"Brett is good for me. Brett is not the guy you think he is, he's not bad," Liam spoke slowly. 

Liam's heartbeat never once rose. 

Scott looked at Liam. "I'll give you guys a chance. But Liam, if I notice any changes in you, any changes that aren't good, we're going to need to have a talk about your relationship."

Liam nodded, glad that Scott was giving their relationship a chance. 

Brett and Liam turned to walk away, stopping in the doorway. 

"Are you okay?" Liam asked Brett. 

"I'm fine," Brett said before glancing at Scott one last time. They walked back to the car, and drove home hand-in-hand.

"Are you alright?" Brett asked Liam this time. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Liam responded. 

"I know you didn't want people to know. So I'm sorry that happened," Brett said, looking upset with himself.

"Hey. No. I don't care that they know. I needed to stand up for us. It's not okay for Scott to do that," Liam whispered, looking at Brett intently. 

"I just. Wish you could of told them when you were comfortable. Not when you were forced to," Brett said quietly. 

Brett parked his car infront of his house and turned to Liam. 

"I don't care about that," Liam told him as he cupped Brett's face in his hands. "I care about you," he finished. Brett smiled, feeling a little better about the situation. Both boys got out the car, and walked into Brett's room. 

Brett sat on his bed, motioning for Liam to come closer. 

Liam sat infront of Brett. He grabbed Liam's hands and looked up at him. "I want to talk to you about something," he whispered. 

Liam looked at Brett. "Anything," he said back. 

"How would you feel if I transferred?" Brett asked.

Liam's eyes lit up immediately. "You want to come to Beacon Hills?!" Liam shouted with excitement. 

Brett smiled. "I would like to, yes. But I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"I'd be perfectly fine with it!" Liam smiled. 

"They said if I decided to transfer, I would start Monday. You're absolutely sure you'd be okay with this?" Brett asked.

"Okay with it? I love this idea!" Liam said, trying to contain his utter excitement. 

Brett smiled slightly. 

Liam suddenly felt fear. Not from himself, but from Brett. 

"You're scared," Liam said. Neither a statement, nor a question. 

"It's nothing, just a little nervous about switching schools," Brett tried convincingly. 

"I don't smell nervousness, I smell fear, Brett. And you're terrified." Liam looked into Brett's eyes. 

Liam picked up on Brett's heart rate, it was faster then normal, so was his breathing. Brett kept taking shaky breaths, and fidgeting with his hands, trying to focus on something else. 

Liam laid a hand on Brett's leg. "Brett, what's happening?" He asked concerned. 

Brett stood up, pacing back and fourth. His breathing was getting even more uneven, and Liam could tell Brett was struggling to breathe. 

"I-I'm," Brett tried to get out. Liam ran up to him, not exactly knowing what to do. 

Liam started speaking, but Brett couldn't understand him. It sounded like Liam was a mile away, but he was right infront of him. Brett's eyes started getting blurry. Brett knew what was happening, but he didn't want Liam to find out. Not now, and especially not like this. 

Liam took Brett and laid him down on the bed, scared Brett might pass out. Brett was shaking, still breathing unevenly. 

Liam turned Brett on his side, hopefully making it easier on Brett to breathe. Liam held Brett's hand, terrified. 

After about 5 minutes, Brett was breathing at an acceptable pace, his heart still racing, but his vision clearing up. 

The first thing Brett saw was Liam. He had tears in his eyes. Brett sat up, hugging Liam. 

"I'm okay," he reassured him. 

Liam didn't believe him. "Are you kidding me?" Liam said, his voice cracking. 

Brett pulled away and looked at Liam. "I should explain a few things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So, this title comes from a song from one of my favorite bands, Boys Like Girls. I'm SO happy. You guys have gave my stories 900 views in just a couple of days. Thank you. :) Don't forget to leave comments or Kudos.


	5. Don't Give Me Up

Brett pulled out 5 bottles of prescribed medication and set them on the counter infront of Liam.

"What are these?" Liam asked curiously. 

"You know what they are," Brett stated. 

Brett pushed one bottle closer to Liam. "Monoamime Oxidase," Brett said. 

"What is that for?" Liam asked. 

"Depression," Brett stated, watching Liam's reaction. 

Liam's head shot up. "What?" He said, his voice cracking slightly. 

Brett pushed the next bottle forward. "Diazepam. It's used to treat anxiety."

Liam eyes were watering. The last thing Brett wanted was to watch Liam cry, but he had to see these. He had to know. 

He pushed the next one forward. "Lunesta. For insomnia."

Liam was watching the bottles, not Brett. 

Brett pushed the fourth one forward. "Alprazolam. For social anxiety."

Brett definitely saved this one for last. He pushed it infront of all the other bottles, and set it right infront of Liam. 

"Risperdal," Brett whispered. 

Liam slowly looked up at Brett, tears coating his face. "Risperdal, as in for.. Anger problems?"

Brett nodded. 

Liam decided to change the subject, for now. 

"What does this have to do with what happened upstairs?" Liam asked. 

Liam was on one side of the counter sitting down, while Brett was on the other side standing up. Brett rested his elbows on the counter. 

"What happened earlier was a panic attack," Brett spoke up. 

"But panic attacks usually aren't that bad," Liam mentioned.

"You're right. They aren't," Brett responded. 

"So why was yours that bad?" Liam asked, trying to process everything that was happening. 

"My anxiety medications tend to make my symptoms.. Worse. I've been taking them, but sometimes when it gets that bad, I stop. It's suppose to make my symptoms really bad for awhile, and then they're suppose to get rid of them. But they haven't," Brett said calmly. 

Liam didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel about this, so he asked the one question that kept bothering him. 

"When did you start Risperdal?" He asked. 

Brett stopped for a second. He immediately knew the answer, but didn't know if he wanted to tell Liam. So he didn't. 

"Awhile ago," Brett muttered. 

"Awhile ago as in what year," Liam responded thoughtlessly. 

Brett clenched his jaw slightly. "2011."

"7th grade. You started them in 7th grade?" Liam said, almost angry now. 

Brett nodded, jaw still clenched. 

"You KNOW what happened in 7th grade. Was that why? Because you started Risperdal?" Liam said, his tears coming faster now. 

Brett just looked down. He didn't want Liam to feel bad, and he knew that's exactly what would happen. 

"I-I'm so stupid. I should have noticed," Liam said before standing up and pacing back and fourth. 

"You didn't know, Liam," Brett responded. 

"I should have known!" Liam shouted. "I should have known when you started getting angry. I take the same damn medication! I know what happens!" 

Brett was watching Liam closely. Liam was getting angry, and he was either going to shift, or have a breakdown, and Brett didn't know which would be worse. 

Brett ran over to the other side of the counter and pinned Liam against the wall. Liam's breathing was heavy and his heart rate spiked up, just enough to make him shift. 

Liam's teeth grew sharp, his eyes glowed yellow, and his claws shot out. 

Brett did his best to keep Liam pinned against the wall, but Brett had to admit, Liam was pretty strong. 

Liam growled at Brett and he tried to claw at him, but Brett avoided most of it- most. 

Liam claws slashed at Brett's stomach once, causing him to wince. The slashes were pretty deep, so it didn't heal right away. Brett kept Liam pinned down, but he just kept slashing up Brett's chest and stomach. 

It was starting to get pretty bad now. Their was blood drenching the white marble floors, and Brett was getting dizzy from the loss of blood. 

Liam stopped scratching at Brett. He was still in werewolf form, but he tilted his head and looked at Brett, who was staring down at the floor trying to catch his breath and swaying back and fourth, almost ready to pass out. 

Liam had this feeling in his stomach, this feeling that said, 'You really are a monster. Look.' Liam pushed Brett's hands off of him and ran out the door, slowly becoming human with each step. 

Brett watched Liam leave, seeing him return to his normal human self right before he was completely out the door. 

Brett slid down the wall, grabbing his stomach. 

'Well, that went worse then I thought it would,' he thought. 

—————————————————————

Liam bolted through the door to his bedroom, slamming it behind him. He fell to his bed. He didn't care about the blood on his hands, he cared that the blood belonged to Brett. The guy he loved. He did this to him. He hurt Brett. 

The conversation played over in his head as he cried. 

"'You KNOW what happened in 7th grade. Was that why? Because you started Risperdal?"'

"' I should have known!"'

"'I should have known when you started getting angry. I take the same damn medication! I know what happens!"'

He lost his best friend for months every time they would fight and make up, because of a stupid thing that Brett couldn't control. He was on a medication that caused those fights. He should have known Brett never would of said those things. He should have known. 

Liam washed off his hands, removing any evidence of blood incase his parents came home later. 

Then, he curled into bed. He pulled his comforter over him, and just cried. He was still wearing Brett's clothes, and it still smelt like him, which made Liam feel even worse. 

Liam drifted off, crying himself to sleep. But he was cuddling a brown teddy bear, one that Brett won him in an arcade machine in 6th grade. 

Meanwhile, Brett was still sitting on the floor. His body had mostly healed now, but blood was still everywhere. 

He went into a cabinet and grabbed a sponge and cleaning supplies. He sat down, cleaning up the spilled blood. 

When he was done, he took a hot shower. He stomach still burned a little, but honestly he didn't care. He'd felt worse pain before. What he cared about was what was going to happen. He knew Liam would feel to bad to come around him for awhile, so he'd be alone. And nothing good ever happened when he was alone. 

He hopped out of the shower, throwing away his black v-neck that was shredded to pieces. He dried off and pulled on some boxers before laying on his now empty queen sized bed. Brett wouldn't allow himself to think about what happened. If he could handle a few days without Liam, everything would go back to normal soon enough. 

Brett turned off his lights and looked up at the ceiling. Their were glow in the dark stars illuminating the room. You'd never be able to see them if they weren't glowing. They were clear against his ceiling, but Brett loved them. When it was dark in his room, and all you could see were those stars, they calmed him down. They made him feel like maybe his problems in the world weren't so big after all. 

Brett got under the covers, drifting off into sleep. 

—————————————————————

Both boys woke up pretty late in the afternoon the next day, but neither one of them got out of bed. They just laid there, coming to the realization of what fully happened last night. They both might of just lost each other, again. Just when they thought everything was finally good again. 

Liam laid there, still curled in his blankets. He didn't move a muscle, he just stared at the wall. 'Brett probably hates me,' he thought. 'Why am I so stupid.' His mind kept going back to that place. The place of, 'Why the hell did I do that,' and 'Will he ever forgive me?'

Brett on the other hand, was staring at those little stars on his ceiling. They only glowed slightly, but they didn't need to glow for him to know they were there. 'Should I even bother transferring tomorrow?' He asked himself. 'What if Liam wants nothing to do with me, what if he'd hate having me there now?' But he also thought, 'That might be the only way to get him to talk to me.'

Brett decided to do it. He decided that tomorrow, he'd transfer to Beacon Hills. Not just for Liam, but that way he could be closer to Scott and his pack. He could keep tabs on the dead pool, and every other supernatural thing they were dealing with in Beacon Hills.

Both boys laid in bed all day. Neither ate a thing, they stayed curled in their beds. But most importantly, Brett didn't take his medication.

Brett turned on his tv, preparing for the long night he knew he was bound to have. He turned on The Big Bang Theory, hurting slightly as he remembered just a few days ago, cuddling with Liam on the couch watching the show with him. 

Liam was still laying in his bed. He forced himself to fall asleep so he didn't have to feel that gnawing pain in his chest. He fell asleep, still cuddling the bear Brett won him. 

Brett stayed up all night, not sleeping once. He pulled himself out of bed at 6 am, rubbing his red, sleep deprived eyes before going into the bathroom and showering. 

Liam woke up around the same time. He forced himself out of bed, unhappy and hurting inside. He too showered, getting ready for his day to begin. 

Brett jumped out of the shower and got dressed. He finished his daily routine, and went down to the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal before jumping in his car, and driving to his new school. As he walked into school, he earned some impressive stares from people passing by who were checking him out, but the only person he wanted those looks from, was Liam.

Liam finished up his shower, and continued getting ready for school. About 10 minutes later he went downstairs, and Stiles and Scott were waiting outside to drive him to school. 

Liam arrived, and he was nervous. He knew Brett wanted to start at Beacon Hills today, but he didn't know if he still was after the other night. Scott and Stiles walked into school with Liam, the whole pack meeting by Lydia's locker. 

Brett walked into the Principals Office. He had to sign a few transfer papers, then he'd be on his way to his first class. 

Brett's schedule looked like this:  
1: English II  
2: Government  
3: Free period  
4: Chemistry  
5: Lunch  
6: Algebra II  
7: Study Hall

Brett's first two classes flew by. His next class was free period, so he just walked around. Liam had free period now as well, so he walked towards Liam's locker. Mason was with Liam.

"Dude, is that Brett?" Mason asked. Liam's eyes shot up and he hurried to put the rest of his stuff in his locker. 

Brett walked up to him. "I need to talk to Liam," he said, making hand gestures towards Mason, telling him to leave. Mason understood, and walked away. 

Liam's eyes were glued to the floor, he couldn't look at Brett. 

"You haven't talked to me. You left and never came back," Brett stated. 

Liam didn't say a word. 

Brett leaned up against the lockers. "Are you going to talk to me at all?" He asked. 

"I-I" Liam started, but never finished. 

Brett grabbed Liam's arm and shut his locker before pulling him into an empty classroom and shutting the door. 

"Liam," Brett said. "You know I'm not upset because you lost control. I'm upset because you're pushing me away."

Liam looked up at Brett for the first time today. He noticed how red his eyes were. "Have you slept at all?"

"Why were you ignoring me?" Brett said, completely disregarding Liam's question. 

"I could of seriously hurt you the other day, Brett!" Liam said, raising his voice. 

"Incase you didn't hear me, I don't care about that! I care about you!" Brett retorted. 

He took a few steps closer to Liam. 

"Y-you're.." Liam started, his voice uneven. 

"I'm what?" Brett asked. 

"You're broken inside.." 

Brett stopped for a second. 

"Are you scared because you hurt me physically, or are you scared of hurting me emotionally?" Brett questioned. 

"You're.. You're really sad inside, I don-"

Brett stopped Liam mid sentence. "Yes, Liam. I'm broken up inside. I have depression, I have forms of anxiety, I have insomnia, and I have anger issues, but I've learned to control that, and you can't make that a reason to leave me," Brett stated. 

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just.. keeping distance," Liam said. 

"Why?" Brett said, more of a statement then a question.

"Because I'm afraid that if I just say the wrong thing, I'll hurt you! Brett, I don't know how depressed you are, I don't want to say something wrong and upset you.."

Brett laughed slightly. "That's not how it works," he pronounced. 

Liam looked down, "I just can't be around you right now," he said before walking out the door. 

Brett walked out of the classroom, headed for the front door. He saw Scott and Stiles in the hallway, who seemed pretty surprised to him there. Scott put a hand on Brett's chest, stopping him. Brett didn't look at either of them, his eyes were glued to the exit. 

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked. 

"Leaving," Brett said stoically. 

"You're hurting. Why?" Scott asked sympathetically. 

Brett looked down for a second then back up as he pushed his way through Scott and Stiles, and left the school. 

Brett got to his car and drove home. He didn't care that it was his first day and he only got through 2.5 classes, he didn't want to be near Liam. Maybe transferring was a bad idea. 

He pulled up to his house, and ran inside. He climbed into his bed, curling on his side before bursting into tears. The boy he loved, just broke his heart. He didn't even know if they were dating, but whatever they had was over. Liam made that clear. 

Brett just stared out his window, watching the day turn into night. Never once did he stop crying. 

His mind shut off. He just felt so numb without Liam. He could feel the depression creeping into the back of his head, but then again, maybe that was because he hadn't taken his meds again today. 

'Why would a boy like that love you anyways?' He thought. 

Brett pulled the blankets over his head, surrounding himself with complete darkness. 

His mind refused to let him feel anything other then pain.

He peaked his head out of the blankets, seeing it pitch black outside. His phone lit up, and he checked it momentarily. He had about 20 missed texts, but none from Liam. They were all from Scott's pack, asking if he was okay, or why he was at Beacon Hills today. He didn't care about school right now, he'd probably miss the next week before he could manage to pull himself out of bed. 

His eyes just stared out the window while his mind raced with questions like, 'Do you really think he'd ever come back to you?' and 'Do you think he would even care that you're hurting right now?'

The sun came up again, letting Brett know that he had now gone two full days without sleep. He probably looked like he was dead, but he didn't care, because he felt dead. Apart of him kind of wished he was, too. 

He got up, only to close his shades to make the room dark, and climbed back into bed. 

He stared at the stars on his ceiling. Even they couldn't make him feel better. 

His depression was getting worse. It started with Liam, then expanded to his family not loving him, and him having no friends and no one to look out for him. 

Brett's eyes were sore from crying, and sore from sleep deprivation. He started crying again, trying to release this pain inside of him. 

Brett looked up, seeing Liam standing in the doorway. "L-Liam!" He shouted. The figure didn't move. Brett blinked a few times, and saw Liam disappear. His mind had to be cruel enough to hallucinate the person behind Brett's pain. 

The day turned into night again. He hadn't eaten, he hasn't slept, and he still hasn't taken any of his medication. He was losing track of how many days it had been since he had confined himself to his room. He shut off his phone, not caring about who needed him for any reason. 

Brett wiped his face of the cold tears that had fallen previously. He didn't want to be going through this. Why would he let one person have so much control over him?

He didn't want to be dependent on someone. He didn't want to be one of those people who needed someone to function, but Liam wasn't just someone to him, he was special, he was important. 

He slowly pulled himself out of bed, deciding that he needed a shower. 

He let the hot water run down his body, somehow feeling like the warmth subsided his pain, just a little. 

He washed his body and his hair before stepping out and wrapping a towel around him. He looked into the mirror for the first time in days, almost horrified at what he saw. 

His eyes were a vibrant red all around, and his usual shiny blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. His cheeks were red from all his crying, and his body looked pale. 

Brett just looked down. He grabbed his toothbrush, and brushed his teeth. He walked back into his room, grabbing a pair of boxers and sweats. He looked at his bed, seeing Liam sitting down. He shook his head a few times, seeing the figure disappear. 

Brett got changed into his clothes before settling back into his warm, comfy bed. 

Soon enough the sun rose, letting him know that it was now day three without a word from Liam. 

Brett just laid on his side, directing his attention back to the window. 

'Why does it always feel like the bad things in life only happen to me?' He thought. 

He snuggled in the blankets tighter, letting out his built up sobs. The tears ran down his face quickly. He caught a glimpse outside. It was still light outside, but it was no longer morning, it was maybe around 5 pm.

He shivered as his sobs rang throughout his ears. He looked in the doorway, seeing Liam standing there. "Stop! You're not real!" He shouted, rolling back over to his side. 

He felt a weight sit down on his bed and hug him tight. Brett pulled away.

"This isn't real, this isn't real," Brett repeated, not looking at the person. 

He felt the body get up. It moved over to the other side of the bed where Brett's face was. Two hands cupped Brett's crying face. 

"I'm real, I'm here," Liam said, his voice cracking as he watched Brett in such a vulnerable place. 

Brett's eyes met Liam's. He blinked slowly, waiting for him to disappear, but he didn't. 

Liam wiped away Brett's tears before trying to blink away his own. 

Brett reached out, gently running a hand down Liam's cheek. 

"Y-you're really here?" Brett asked. 

Liam nodded, wiping away a few tears that escaped down his own cheeks. 

"No one seen you at school for days, no one heard from you, I was so worried.." Liam stated. 

Liam nuzzled into bed beside Brett. They were face to face, their noses touching. 

"You're so cold," Liam said as he laid a hand ontop of Brett's.

Brett still didn't speak. He had been hallucinating Liam and he felt like any minute he would just vanish. He wanted to see Liam, but at the same time he was hurt from what Liam said, but none of that really mattered right now if he truly was here. 

Brett just nodded, agreeing with Liam about being cold. 

Liam's warm arms wrapped around Brett, pulling their bodies against each other. 

Liam nuzzled his face into Brett's neck. 

"When I walked in here, and saw you like this.. I almost broke down," Liam whispered. 

Brett ran his fingertips down Liam's back, still not saying a word. 

"Please say something," Liam mumbled. 

"I-I missed you," Brett spoke, but the words came out all groggy and scratchy. 

Brett could feel Liam smile against his neck before Liam whispered, "I missed you too." 

Liam looked at Brett's face, he just stared at it. He placed a kiss on Brett's forehead and wiped his tears.

"I'll be right back," Liam whispered. 

Brett nodded. He hesitated to let Liam go.

A few minutes later Liam came up with a tray of food, and his medication all lined up. 

Brett smiled a little and sat up. Liam placed the tray on Brett's lap and whispered, "You look like you're starving, and I can tell you haven't taken your medication. Please do."

Brett looked up at Liam, and Liam handed him a bottle of water. Brett took all of his medication, and started eating the Tai food infront of him. 

"You're okay with me taking all this medication?" Brett whispered, looking over at Liam. 

Liam ran a hand down Brett's cheek and looked him in the eyes. "It was never about me not being okay with your medication. I understand, and I want you to take them so you can get better. My problem was that I was terrified of somehow making all your problems worse."

Brett looked down and continued eating the rest of his food. "You make my problems go away, Liam," Brett whispered. "Please.. Please just don't leave me."

Liam picked up the tray and set it on Brett's night stand. He sat on Brett's lap, tilted his head up, and rested his forehead against his. 

"I will never leave you, Brett," Liam whispered, staring into his blue eyes that still looked so tired. 

Brett's eyes never met Liam's, he just kept looking down. 

Liam's lips collided with Brett's, catching Brett by surprise. Brett cupped Liam's face in his hands, kissing him back so passionately that you would think it would be their last kiss ever. Brett rubbed his thumbs back and fourth on Liam's cheeks, caressing it softly. 

Liam had his arm around Brett's neck, cradling his head in his hands, while his other hand ran through the back of Brett's hair. 

Brett brushed his tongue along Liam's bottom lip. He slowly parted his lips, giving Brett access. 

Brett's hands moved down to Liam's waist, holding him tight. Liam's fingers still trailed through Brett's silky hair, feeling every strand slip through his fingers.

Brett stopped the kiss. He looked at Liam, staring into his vibrant blue eyes. "The other day, at the meeting, you told Scott I was your boyfriend," Brett spoke. 

Liam nodded, rubbing his thumb down Brett's cheek and watching the movement against Brett's skin. 

"Am I?" Brett asked. You could hear the hope in his voice. 

Liam's fingers brushed across Brett's lips. "Do you want to be?" Liam asked, locking eyes with Brett. 

Brett nodded. He pecked Liam on the lips before saying, "I really want to be, yes."

Liam smiled. He brushed his lips against Brett's and whispered, "Well then. Brett Talbot, would you make me the happiest person on Earth, and do me the honors of becoming my boyfriend?" 

Brett smiled. It was the brightest, and happiest smile he's ever seen from Brett. 

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend," Brett said, still smiling up at Liam. 

Brett quickly grabbed onto Liam's waist and pulled Liam beside him. The movement tickled Liam, making him laugh. Their arms held each other, and their noses touched. They stared at each other in awe for a few minutes. 

"You should get some rest," Liam stated, looking at the bags under Brett's eyes and the redness around them. 

Brett kissed Liam's forehead before slowly closing his eyes, and almost instantly falling asleep. 

Liam pulled the covers over him and Brett, his arms were wrapped tight around Brett's waist. He hummed softly and rubbed his thumb up and down Brett's back. 

Brett snuggled his face into Liam's neck before whispering in his sleep, "My Liam."

Liam's heart filled with warmth as he whispered into Brett's ear, "All yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter comes from a song called Not About Angels by Birdy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was quite depressing and probably hit you in the feels. But don't forget to leave comments or Kudos. <3


	6. I'll Go Wherever You Go

Brett woke up at about 8:00 pm. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing that his face was cuddled into Liam's neck. He felt Liam playing with his hair. He gave his boyfriend a tight squeeze as he pulled his face out of Liam's neck, to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Good morning sunshine," Liam said as he smirked at Brett. 

"Good morning to you too, cutie," Brett responded with a wink. 

Liam ran his fingers down Brett's abs, tracing every line. 

Brett smiled. He laid his hands on Liam's hips and climbed ontop, giving his boyfriend a kiss. 

Liam didn't mind. He kissed Brett as he laid his hands on his lower back. Liam felt his back dimples underneath his hands and he melted. He always loved Brett's back dimples. 

Both boys pulled away from the kiss. Brett sat up, still ontop of Liam. His hands wandered under Liam's shirt and he felt up his body. 

Liam just watched Brett, he had pure amusement in his eyes. 

Liam laid his hands on Brett's thighs, gently rubbing his thumbs back and fourth. 

Brett planted one kiss on Liam's stomach before he pulled his boyfriends shirt back down and looked at him. 

"Let me take you out on a date," Brett said. 

Liam rubbed up and down Brett's thighs. "You don't have to do that," Liam said, letting a smile creep onto his lips. 

"I want to," Brett stated. "That's what boyfriends do." 

Liam smiled. He sat up, Brett still sitting on his lap. He ran his hands up Brett's bare back and kissed his neck softly. 

He looked back at Brett and said, "Saturday. Eight o'clock." 

Brett smiled, already planning everything out in his head. 

"Liam," Brett asked. 

"Yes, beautiful?" He responded. 

"At school tomorrow, did you want to keep it a secret or-"

Liam cut him off. He put one finger to Brett's lips.

"I don't want to keep this a secret. I want to show you off, and let people know you're mine. I don't care what people think," Liam whispered, staring into Brett's eyes the whole time. 

His boyfriend smiled at him. Brett was happy Liam didn't want to keep it a secret. He didn't know if he could walk past Liam in the hallways and resist giving him a kiss, or holding his hand. Not that they would be one of those couples that made out in the hallways, but it would be nice to be able to walk his boyfriend to class hand in hand, or give him a little peck before they separated for their classes. 

Brett hugged Liam tight. Knowing that Liam was proud to be with him made him happy enough. 

Brett decided to change the subject. "Okay, now show me your homework," he said as he got off of Liam's lap and sat beside him on the bed.

Liam always had Brett help him with his homework, he never understood it.

"Oh my god, I didn't understand anything!" Liam exclaimed as he reached into his backpack, smiling slightly at the fact that he loved how well Brett knew him.

Both boys laid on their stomachs, side by side. Liam was on the left, and Brett was on the right. Liam was showing Brett some math problems that he just couldn't seem to get right for the life of him. 

"You have to subtract 5 from both sides and isolate x," Brett said, looking at his puzzled companion. 

"Why would I need to subtract 5, that's so stupid," Liam said, slightly frustrated. 

Brett grabbed ahold of Liam's hand, calming him down instantly. 

"You'll get this, Liam. I don't care if it takes all night," Brett said, sharing a little smile with Liam. 

Liam nodded. "Okay, subtract 5 from both sides, what about after that?"

"You have to subtract 2x from both x terms, so it cancels out one of them," Brett said. 

Liam nodded, writing all of this down in his notebook. "And then you divide 16x/4.. Right?" Liam said, looking up at Brett with hope in his eyes. 

Brett placed a kiss on Liam's hand and said, "You got it." 

Liam's face lit up. He felt like he was finally understanding something, thanks to Brett. 

"Okay, next problem," Liam said. 

Brett looked at the problem, he had complete faith in Liam. "I think you can do this one on your own," Brett said. 

Liam looked at Brett a little nervously. He didn't want to get the answer wrong and look stupid infront of Brett, but he knew Brett would never judge him, only help him. 

Liam just nodded, working out the problem on his notebook. When he finished the problem, he looked to Brett to see if it was right. 

Brett smiled and said, "That's right." 

Liam squeezed Brett's hand and smiled back at Brett. 

Brett looked at Liam for a second and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Liam asked, blushing. 

"You got the answer right. If you keep doing that, you get more kisses. Sound fair?" Brett smiled. 

Liam pondered the proposal for a second and nodded. That deal was going to motivate him like hell. 

Liam worked through the next 10 questions with no problem. He only missed one, but technically he got the answer right, he just forgot the negative sign. 

Brett planted 10 kisses on Liam's lips, the 10th one lasting a little longer then the rest. 

Liam quivered his lip at Brett. 

"What?" Brett asked, not able to handle his puppy dog eyes. 

"One more kiss?" Liam asked. 

Brett looked at his boyfriend, not able to say no to that face. 

Liam smiled as he saw Brett getting closer to him before he settled ontop of Liam and stroked his cheek. 

"You really love my kisses, don't you?" Brett asked, watching his hand run down Liam's cheek. 

Liam nodded, inching his lips closer to Brett's. 

Brett lightly touched his lips to Liam, who had his eyes closed and lips parted, waiting to be kissed. 

Brett smiled against Liam's lips. He loved torturing his boyfriend in the cutest ways. 

Liam closed the rest of the distance between their lips and kissed Brett. 

Liam had his hand on Brett's waist, and Brett had his hand on Liam's hip. 

Brett swiftly picked Liam up, his legs instantly wrapping around his waist. 

Brett had his hands on Liam's thighs, holding him up. 

He gently pressed Liam's back against the wall, their lips still smashing together. 

Liam's arms curled around Brett's neck and Brett's hands made their way down to Liam's ass to hold him up. 

"How is this for 'one more kiss?'" Brett asked, smirking against Liam's lips. 

Liam moaned softly in response and said, "Perfect." 

Brett nibbled at Liam's neck and kissed it softly. He gave Liam one more kiss before he pulled away. 

Liam looked at Brett and smiled, he nuzzled his face into Brett's neck, who was still holding Liam up, and against a wall. 

Brett carried him back to the bed and laid him down, but not before 'accidentally' grazing his lips against Liam's ear and making him shudder. 

Brett laid down beside Liam and rested his head against Liam's chest. 

"You still haven't ate dinner. What do you want?" Brett asked. 

"Chinese sounds great," Liam said, looking at Brett. 

Brett smiled and looked up at Liam. "I'll be right back then. Orange Chicken and Lo Mein, right?" Brett asked as he grabbed his car keys. 

Liam nodded, surprised Brett still remembered. 

Brett walked downstairs and got into his car. When Liam heard the car pull out, he took that as his queue to get some clothes out of Brett's closet and go take his shower. 

Liam jumped in the shower and washed up quickly. The Chinese place was about 20 minutes there and back, so he didn't want to take to long. 

The water hit his body and steam rolled off. The shower just seemed so peaceful to Liam. His mind trailed off until he heard someone walk through Brett's bedroom door, I guess he lost track of time. 

"Hey babe, I'm back," Brett shouted towards the bathroom. 

"Okay, be out in a minute," Liam responded. 

He smiled to himself. He liked how Brett called him babe, he could get use to that. 

Liam turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked back into Brett's room. Brett was taking the food out of the bag and setting it on his night stand for Liam. 

Brett sat down on his bed and smiled at Liam. Liam sat on Brett's lap, still in his towel. He thanked Brett for picking up his dinner before he chowed down on it. 

Liam was using his chopsticks to eat his Lo Mein when he looked at Brett. His eyes weren't nearly as red anymore, and his skin was returning to his normal tannish color. He was doing much better now and Liam was glad. 

Brett slid his arms around Liam's waist and rested his cheek against the back of Liam's shoulder.

"Do you want some?" Liam asked Brett. 

Brett just opened his mouth, and Liam fed him with the chopsticks. They both laughed as some of the noodles hung out of Brett's mouth as he tried to catch them before they all fell. 

Liam set his empty containers on the night stand before getting off of Brett's lap and brushing his teeth. 

He closed the door and quickly got dressed. Shirtless as always, boxers, and a pair of lacrosse shorts. 

Brett was scrolling through his phone when Liam came back out. 

"You texted me when I didn't come to school?" Brett asked, looking at Liam. 

"Yeah, you didn't get it?" Liam responded. 

"No. I turned my phone off."

Brett stood up, pulling off his shirt and throwing it in the hamper. He kissed Liam on his cheek and said, "I'll be back. I'm gonna shower."

Liam laid down on Brett's bed and waited for him. 

Brett finished showering quickly. He brushed his teeth and walked out in his towel, grabbing boxers and a new pair of sweats. He walked back into the bathroom and changed. When Brett walked out, he saw a tired Liam, half asleep. 

He grabbed the Chinese and threw the boxes away. He put the rest of his clothes in the hamper and set his alarm for tomorrow. He climbed into bed beside Liam and got under the covers. "Goodnight," Brett whispered as he wrapped his arms around Liam. Liam mumbled something back in response, but Brett didn't even think it was English. 

Both boys fell fast asleep, all snuggled up together. 

—————————————————————

Brett's alarm went off at 6:00 am. He woke up almost instantly, while Liam struggled to get out of bed. Brett brushed his teeth and got changed, when he went back into his room, Liam was still asleep. 

"Babe, you need to wake up," Brett said, running his fingers through Liam's hair. 

Liam's eyes opened slightly before he pushed his face into the pillow. 

"5 more minutes, Mother," Liam mumbled. Brett just laughed. He softly kissed Liam's neck, hoping it would wake him up, but he just giggled. 

"If you don't wake up you won't get kisses for a week," Brett said. 

Liam shot out of bed. "What? Whoa, okay, I'm up."

Brett couldn't help but just laugh. Liam ran into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and getting ready quickly. He fixed his hair and walked into Brett's bedroom, seeing him sitting on his bed. 

"Fix my hair for me," Brett pouted at Liam. He laughed, but nodded, motioning for Brett to come into the bathroom. Liam sat on the counter and spread his legs, Brett stood between them. Liam grabbed a little hair gel and rubbed it between his hands before running his fingers through Brett's hair. 

"Perfect," Liam said, smiling at Brett. Both boys walked downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal before hopping in Brett's car and driving to school. 

Brett parked his car and they both jumped out, instantly holding hands when they got within reach of each other. 

They didn't care about some of the looks people were giving them, nor did they even look at those people. 

Liam walked Brett to his first class and gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading off to class. 

English went by fast, and Liam was waiting outside Brett's classroom for him when he was done. 

Liam looked so cute. He just stood there smiling until Brett walked out of his class. They locked hands. Liam walked Brett to his government class, showing him a bit around school on the way there. 

"Now my next class runs a little behind schedule, so I probably won't be waiting for you after this class, but you can wait by my locker if you want, I shouldn't be to long," Liam said, smiling at Brett. 

"Sounds like a plan," Brett responded. They shared another little kiss and Brett walked into his class as Liam walked away for his. 

Brett hated government. The class seemed to go by pretty slow today too, but knowing he could see Liam in a few minutes pushed him through it. 

Brett gathered his books and walked towards Liam's locker, they both had free period now. 

Brett was a little surprised to see Liam already at his locker. As he walked closer he could sense the hurt coming from Liam. 

Brett laid a hand on Liam's cheek and looked at his face, seeing tears falling from his eyes. He hugged him tightly. He kept one hand on the back of Liam's head and used the other to rub up and down his back. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brett asked. 

Liam sobbed for a minute before saying, "T-these guys pushed me up against the lockers and said stuff to me."

"What did they say, babe?" Brett asked. 

"They said stuff about me being gay," Liam sobbed into Brett's shirt. 

Brett got down to eye level with Liam and wiped his tears. "It'll be okay. Show me who they are," Brett said. 

Liam nodded, they walked down a few hallways and into the courtyard. Liam pointed at a group of guys and said, "That's them."

Brett nodded, walking towards them. Liam grabbed his hand for a second and whispered, "Don't get yourself in trouble."

Brett gave Liam a reassuring smile and walked up to the group of boys. The tallest one was about 5"7. Brett was a good 6"2, so he had about half a foot on the guy. Brett looked down at the guys. 

"I heard someone was messing with Liam," Brett said. 

The guys pumped fists and laughed, apparently thinking whatever they said was funny or entertaining to them. 

"Yeah. Why do you care?" One of them asked. 

Brett took a step closer. "Because I'm the boyfriend," he said. 

The guys laughed. "You?" They asked. 

"Yes, me. Were you to stupid to understand me the first time?" Brett responded, getting angry. 

The tallest guy of the group stepped forward and went to throw a punch at Brett, but he dodged it. Brett grabbed the guy by his neck and lifted him up, then threw him onto the ground. 

"Anyone else?" Brett asked, directing it to the 4 boys left standing. 

Two stepped forward, ready to say something until Coach ran up to everyone. 

"Do we have a problem here, ladies?" Coach asked. 

"No, Coach," the boys responded, walking away and picking up their friend. 

"Talbot," Coach shouted. "Don't forget, your tryouts are at 3:45 pm tomorrow."

Brett nodded and walked back to Liam. He grabbed his hand and said, "You won't have to worry about them again."

They spent the rest of free period together. Kira, Lydia, and Stiles found them in the hallway and talked with them for a few minutes. Kira was telling them about how cute she thought they were together. Lydia was talking about how adorable she thought it was that they walked each other to class hand in hand, and Stiles of course, made a joke about how Liam is so much shorter then Brett. But overall, he thought that they went well together. 

They smiled and thanked everyone for all the nice things they said about them. 

Liam hadn't seen Mason yet, which means he probably didn't know about him and Brett. He knew Mason wouldn't have a problem with it, he would probably just be mad that Liam didn't tell him earlier. 

"Hey," Liam said, looking at Brett.

"Yeah?" Brett replied. 

"Let's go find Mason. I don't want him to feel like the last person to know," Liam told him. 

Brett nodded. Everyone agreed to find each other at lunch and then went their separate ways. 

Liam and Brett were still hand in hand. Liam was leading the way to Mason's locker, whoever that was. Brett didn't know. 

They found him at his locker putting books away, and pulling different ones out. Brett recognized Mason from the other day when he had to talk to Liam.

"Hey," Mason said, excited to see Liam. 

He didn't notice Brett until he took out his last book. 

"What's the shirtless hunk from the scrimmage game doing here?" Mason said, making weird hand gestures towards Brett to emphasize his point. 

Brett cracked a smile and laughed. 

"He transferred," Liam said excitedly. 

"Why'd he transfer?" Mason questioned, closing his locker. 

Mason caught a glimpse of them holding hands and his face lit up. 

"It's because you're dating, right? You're totally dating!" Mason shouted. 

Liam blushed and said, "Yeah. We're dating."

Mason hugged Liam for a second and then pulled away. "Dude, I'm so happy for you! But I thought we agreed that when you were done kicking their ass at lacrosse, you were suppose to give him to me," Mason joked. 

Liam chuckled and said, "Sorry. Guess I just liked him to much."

Brett stood behind Liam. He was resting his chin ontop of Liam's head, and his arms loosely around his neck.

Liam and Mason continued talking for a minute before he heard his name. 

"Huh, what?" Brett asked, pulling out of his trance. 

Liam laughed. 

"Mason asked what your name was," Liam said. 

"Oh, yeah. Hi, I'm Brett," he said, offering a smile to Mason. 

The warning bell rang, letting them know it was time to head to class. 

Liam said bye to Mason, who then said bye to Brett. 

Brett grabbed Liam's hand as they started walking to class. 

"So, I see your friend apparently had dibs on me," Brett chuckled. 

"Well yeah," Liam said. "When you're standing shirtless on the lacrosse field, who wouldn't have dibs on you?"

Brett pulled Liam into a hug. "Well I'm all yours," he whispered. 

Liam smiled, his face pressed against Brett's chest. "Good," Liam replied. They hugged a little longer before they pulled away.

Brett walked into his Chemistry class and saw Liam walking towards his Math class. 

'I'm really starting to like Beacon Hills High,' Brett thought to himself. 

Lunch time approached and Liam was waiting outside Brett's class once again. 

Brett picked him up and spun him around, making Liam giggle. 

"What was that for?" Liam asked as Brett set him down. 

"I missed you," Brett said. 

"It's barely been 40 minutes," Liam laughed. 

"Doesn't matter. Class was torture without you," Brett told Liam as he kissed his cheek. 

Both boys stopped by their lockers and put all their books away before heading out to the courtyard. They sat down at an empty table and waited for everyone else to show up. 

Liam bit into an apple that he swiped from the lunch line on the way out. "So. How's Beacon Hills?" Liam asked. 

"Honestly, I love it. I couldn't stand Devenford Prep," Brett told him. 

"I know. People are so douchey there." 

"Douchey?" Brett laughed. 

"You know. Like assholes," Liam stated, taking another bite of his apple. 

"I know what you meant, babe, I just can't believe you used the word douchey," Brett said. 

Liam smiled and laid a hand on Brett's knee. Brett laid his hand ontop of Liam's and smiled at Lydia and Stiles who were now walking towards them. 

"So, how's it going party people?" Stiles asked. Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at Brett. 

"I'm glad you're back," Lydia said, offering a smile. 

"Thanks," Brett replied, flashing a smile in return. 

Scott, Kira, and Malia walked towards them, and sat down. 

Scott beside Liam, Kira beside Scott, and Malia beside Stiles. 

Everyone started talking about different things and Brett just zoned out, thinking about whatever popped into his head. Liam ran his thumb across the top of Brett's hand as he talked with Kira. 

Scott glanced over at Brett and mouthed, 'You okay?'

Brett snapped out of it and nodded. 

Scott motioned for Brett to talk with him in private. 

Brett whispered in Liam's ear, "I'll be back," not wanting everyone at the table to ease drop. 

Scott and Brett walked over by a tree that was in the courtyard, away from everyone else. 

"Hey. I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for what I said back at Derek's loft. I've been watching Liam and he seems so happy with you. He was a wreck when you didn't come to school for a few days. I don't know what happened and it's not my business, but I'm glad you guys worked things out," Scott said, smiling to Brett. 

"It's fine. I understand why you felt that way. He's your Beta. I just want you to know that I'm not a bad guy," Brett responded. 

"I know that now. I made accusations based on what I knew with you and Liam at Devenford. Now I know that wasn't the whole story, so I'm sorry for that," Scott apologized.

Brett nodded. "And I'm sorry I said that I didn't have to listen to you because you're not my Alpha. Even though you're not, I owe you. You saved me, multiple times. Liam's lucky to have you for an Alpha," Brett smiled. 

Scott padded Brett on the back and said, "So we're good?"

Brett nodded, and both boys walked back to the table. 

"What was that about?" Liam whispered to Brett as he sat down. 

"Let's just say, Scott and I are fine now," Brett said. 

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Brett and Liam left school early since they both just had study hall last period. Both boys walked up the stairs to Brett's room and flopped on the bed, pulling out homework. 

Liam put a paper infront of Brett. It was a Math test. 

"Liam! You got a B+!" Brett shouted, excited for Liam. You could hear in his voice how proud he was. 

Liam blushed slightly. "Its because of how much you helped me last night," he stated. 

Brett shook his head. "No, that's all you."

Liam smiled, feeling proud of himself. 

Brett pulled out a bunch of make up work from the days he missed. He had a week to turn them in, but he wanted to get a head start. 

Liam always knew Brett was smart, but as Brett kept pulling out papers, every single one had an 'A' marked on it. 

"Damn," Liam whispered as he picked up one of Brett's papers. 

"Mm?" Brett responded. 

"You're getting like, straight A's," he said. 

Brett was already writing answers down on his homework before he said, "Yeah. I wanted to try harder this year."

Liam kissed Brett's cheek. He was glad Brett was doing good in school. 

Both boys finished their homework in about an hour and a half. They decided to go downstairs and watch a movie since it was only about 4:30 pm. 

"Frozen," Liam demanded as he made his pouty face. 

"No," Brett responded flipping through the channels. 

"Please!" Liam shouted. 

Brett looked at him. "No."

"Please!" Liam pleaded again. 

Brett sighed. He got up and threw some wood in the fireplace before throwing a match in it. 

Liam squealed, knowing that meant they were going to watch the movie. 

Brett grabbed a blanket and some popcorn before sitting down next to Liam. Brett put the blanket over them and put the bowl of popcorn in Liam's lap, since he was the one who ate most of it anyways. 

Liam laid his head on Brett's shoulder and started the movie. He squealed as the movie started. 

Brett loved seeing that look of happiness on Liam's face. Knowing that just a simple movie could make him so happy made Brett's heart melt. 

Brett rested his head ontop of Liam's, watching the movie. 

Liam sang along with the movie, belting his little heart out. 

"I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!" Liam sang. 

Brett just watched Liam, smiling to himself. 

"What?" Liam asked as he saw Brett staring. 

"You're just really adorable," Brett responded. 

Liam blushed, looking up at his boyfriend. 

Brett ran his thumb down Liam's cheek, looking into his eyes. 

"You're really beautiful," Brett told him. 

Liam looked into Brett's eyes. "If anyone here is beautiful, it's you."

Brett just shook his head, rubbing the tip of his nose against Liam's. 

Liam bit his lip before kissing Brett softly. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was full of love. 

The movie ended about 6:30 pm. They decided it was time for dinner, so they hopped in the car and went to Chipotle. They waited in line and got their food, then sat at a table outside. They made small talk for awhile, until there was a question that kept bothering Liam. 

"Brett," Liam said. 

"Yeah babe?" He responded before taking another bite out of his food. 

"What's going to happen when you go away for college?" Liam asked. 

"What do you mean?" Brett said. 

"I mean, what'll happen with us?" Liam mumbled, picking at his food. 

Brett grabbed his hand and told him, "I'd never leave anywhere without you, if that's what you're getting at. I don't care about what college I go to. If you want to stay here in California, I'll find a college less then an hour away so I can drive there everyday and stay here with you. If you want to move out to New Orleans one day, I'll find a college there. I'll go wherever you go."

"I don't want you to sacrifice anything that will help your career," Liam said. 

"I don't even know what career I want yet. Like I said, Liam, I don't care what college I go to, as long as I do go to a college," Brett told him, squeezing his hand gently. 

"So you're not going to leave me?" Liam said, still looking down at his food. 

Brett kissed Liam's hand, "Not in a million years."

Liam smiled.

They finished their dinner and went home. 

Brett pulled off his shirt and laid on his bed, turning on the TV.

Liam sat down ontop of Brett, putting one knee on each side of his hip. Liam gently kissed up Brett's abs and used his fingertips to trace them out. 

"What was that for?" Brett asked, smiling. 

"Just everything about you is so beautiful," Liam said. 

Brett smiled. "Well. I'm all yours, so they're there anytime you want," Brett responded. 

Liam waited a second before he responded. "Tell me about your past relationships."

Liam kept watching his fingers trace Brett's abs.

"Well, I dated 3 girls. None for over 4 months. One's name was Sarah, another was Nicole, and the last one was Kendell," Brett told him honestly. 

"Tell me more," Liam responded. 

"Well. What all would you like to know?" Brett asked. 

"Like how far you've gone with them," Liam mumbled as quietly as he could. 

Brett grabbed ahold of Liam's wandering hands, which caused him to look at Brett. 

"I've only kissed them," Brett said, looking at Liam. 

"So you're a virgin then?" Liam said, fidgeting with Brett's hands. 

Brett nodded. 

"What about you?" Brett asked, already knowing the answer.

Liam laughed a little. "I've dated one girl. Her name was Jessica. The furtherest I ever went with her was just kissing. We dated for 2 months."

Brett nodded again, laying his hands on Liam's waist. "Do you feel better now, knowing that I'm a virgin?"

"Yeah," Liam responded, smiling a little. 

"Good," Brett replied before throwing Liam over his shoulder and running around the house with him. 

Liam laughed. "Put me down!" He demanded. 

"Not even in your dreams!" Brett retorted. 

Liam looked down. "Well actually nevermind. I've got a pretty good view of your ass from here," Liam said before slapping it. 

Brett laughed, running back into his room and laying Liam down. Brett leaned overtop of him, neither of them moving. 

Liam played with Brett's hair, watching the way his fingers intertwined with his locks. His fingers trailed from Brett's hair, down the back of his neck, and onto his biceps. 

Brett watched at how focused Liam seemed as their skin touched. 

Liam traced his fingertips up to Brett's cheek before brushing them against his lips, focusing on that area. His fingers traced the outline of Brett's lips, feeling the smooth skin slide beneath his fingertips. 

"Close your eyes," Liam whispered. 

Brett did as he was told. Soon, he felt a pair of teeth on his bottom lip, pulling at it softly. Brett gasped quietly. 

Liam positioned his lips against Brett's. Both boys had their eyes closed. No sound, no movements, other then their ragged breathing. 

Liam kissed Brett, their lips only barely touching. It was slow, and gentle, and Liam was the first to pull away. Both boys still had their eyes closed, their lips less then an inch apart. Brett ran his hand up Liam's thigh, craving more of him. Liam shivered at Brett's touch. Brett reconnected their lips, taking charge. 

This time it wasn't slow. Their tongues danced with one another's, and their hands wandered all over each other's body. Brett settled his hand on Liam's ass, and Liam settled both of his hands on Brett's back. 

Liam's teeth ran across Brett's jawline, nibbling and kissing every inch of skin. Brett tiled his head back, allowing Liam more access. Brett let out a moan as Liam nibbled at a piece of skin right below his jawline. 

Liam smirked and kissed his skin softly. "That's all it takes?" Liam whispered, running his lips along Brett's neck. 

"That's all what takes?" Brett asked, still enjoying Liam kissing along his neck. 

"All I had to do was bite your lip and kiss you. That's all it took for you to get worked up?" Liam smiled, making his way up to Brett's ear, and biting it gently. 

"Mm," Brett responded. "What can I say, I guess I just want you."

Both boys opened their eyes slowly. They made eye contact for a few seconds before kissing one last time. 

"What can I say, I guess I'm just too hot," Liam said, smirking. 

Brett ran his hand down the side of Liam's neck before saying, "That you are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite uneventful, sorry. :( The next chapters will be much better, I promise. I'll try to update soon so it'll make up for this chapter. :) But seriously, I have to thank you guys so much for all the Kudos, comments, and views. I'm glad you guys are enjoying my stories. :) Try to leave some comments letting me know what couple you'd like for me to write about after this series.


	7. Drunken Love

It was Friday, which meant Brett had his tryouts today. He was a little nervous, but he knew he was a good lacrosse player, so he just shook off the feeling.

Liam walked up to him. "Hey babe. Ready for lunch?" Liam asked smiling. 

"Of course," Brett told him as he walked out of the classroom and headed for the courtyard. Lydia, Kira, and Stiles were already seated at a table, so of course they sat with them. 

Brett was talking to Stiles, and Lydia was sharing a story with Liam and Kira. They all talked for a few minutes before Scott and Malia showed up. 

"Hey!" Scott shouted to everyone as he sat down. 

Liam and Brett intertwined hands under the table, smiling as their hands met. 

"Are you nervous about lacrosse tryouts?" Lydia asked Brett, poking at the pasta on her tray. 

"A little, but I totally kick ass on the field, so I'm not worried," Brett said, smiling confidently. Everyone laughed, even though they knew he was serious. 

"Is that Brett?" Someone said, not too far from the table. "It is!"

Two girls ran up to the table Brett and his friends were sitting at. Brett turned his head to look at them right before one of them leaned down and hugged him. 

"Hey!" She shouted, apparently excited to see him. 

"Hey," Brett replied, smiling politely. 

"It's been forever, I didn't know you went to Beacon Hills," she said. 

"I went to Devenford Prep, I transferred this week, actually," Brett replied. 

She noticed everyone at the table looking at her curiously, so she introduced herself. 

"Hi, I'm Kendell," she said, smiling at everyone. 

The only person who wasn't looking at her was Liam. He tightened his grip on Brett's hand, now knowing who she was. Brett noticed the change, and ran his thumb across Liam's hand, trying to calm him down. 

"This is my ex girlfriend," Brett said to the rest of the table. Everyone's mouths dropped, and looked to Liam, then back to her. 

"He's totally great in bed, by the way," Kendell said. 

Liam's grip almost crushed Brett's hand at that point. Brett told him that he was a virgin.

"I'm just kidding guy's," she said, trying to break the tension at the table now. 

Liam still refused to look at her, but he let go of Brett's hand, only to get his bag and walk away. 

Everyone looked at Brett sadly, knowing that what she said upset Liam. 

"Why did he leave?" Kendell asked. "Was it something I said?"

Everyone was quiet. 

"That was Liam. My boyfriend," Brett told her. 

She covered her mouth, now realizing why he stormed off. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. 

Brett just looked at his friends. "I should go see if he's okay."

The pack nodded, agreeing that he should check on Liam. 

Brett got up and walked back into the school, streaming the hallway for Liam. It took a few minutes to find him, but he was at his locker. 

"Babe," Brett whispered as he walked up to Liam. Liam looked at him, he had tears in his eyes. 

Brett hugged him, holding him tight. Brett rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head softly. 

Liam wanted to be angry, he really did, but he couldn't be. Not at her, or at Brett. Brett couldn't control what she said, and she hadn't known that Brett's companion was sitting right beside him. 

"I thought that she was telling the truth, I thought you lied to me," Liam croaked, his face in Brett's chest. 

"No baby," Brett whispered into Liam's ear. "She was only joking. I didn't know she would say that."

"I know," Liam said. "It just hurt me. Knowing that you've been with other people, and you've made them feel as special as I do when I'm with you, it hurts me. People have got to experience first hand how great you are, and I don't know, it just makes me question what you see in me," Liam continued on. 

Brett kissed Liam's cheek, wiping some tears that fell from Liam's eyes with his thumb. 

"I want you to listen to me. No one, and I mean no one will ever be as special as you are. What I see in you is confidence, strength, and willpower, but I also see passion, and love for people. I admire you, Liam. You're an amazing person, and I knew when I met you that you would be a very important person in my life," Brett whispered to Liam. 

Liam looked up at him, his face still wet from the tears. "You mean that?" he asked. 

Brett nodded. "Of course I do," he said. Brett cupped Liam's face in his hands and kissed him gently. 

"I think you still look beautiful when you cry, but let me wipe your tears away, so we can go back out to lunch, and enjoy our day," Brett told him as he wiped away any evidence of tears on Liam's face, making Liam smile. 

They walked back out to the lunch table. They laughed with their friends, and had a good time. No one mentioned Kendell, or what she said, but they all asked if Liam was okay, and he let them know that he was fine, but it was 3:30 pm now, and all the guys were in the locker room, getting ready for lacrosse practice. 

"You'll do fine, Brett," Liam encouraged as he fixed the net in his lacrosse stick. 

"I hope so," Brett said nervously. 

Liam looked up at Brett before saying, "And uhm, don't mind Coach."

"What's wrong with the Coach?" He asked. 

"He's just, a little different then your last one," Liam told him. 

Brett and Liam grabbed their bags and headed to the lacrosse field. 

"Talbot! You'll be on goal first," Coach said. 

The lacrosse players all lined up, one by one trying to get the ball passed Brett, but failed. Brett caught all of them, even McCall couldn't get it past him. 

"Great! Talbot, McCall, two-on-ones."

Scott walked up to Brett. "You're doing great," he said before patting Brett on the back and lining back up. 

First up was Greenberg. He sucked, actually, so he didn't make it past them. 

The next few players Brett didn't really know, but they all got knocked on their ass. Literally. 

Up next was Liam. Brett smirked at his boyfriend. Liam cradled the ball as he started running. He flew past Scott, but not Brett. They bumped shoulders, knocking Liam to the ground. Brett grabbed his boyfriends hand and pulled him back up. 

"Sorry babe," Brett said smiling at his boyfriend. 

"Don't be, it was kind of hot," Liam joked. Liam winked at his boyfriend before he got back into line. 

Scott shook his head, laughing quietly. 

Stiles was up next. "Dear god I'm up against two werewolves, I'm gonna die," he mumbled to himself. 

Stiles started running, knowing he wouldn't get past. He ran and he ran, and he couldn't believe he actually passed Scott and Brett. When he ran passed them he stopped and shouted, "Woo!"

Everyone just started laughing. Brett showed Stiles his lacrosse stick, revealing the ball he stole from Stiles. 

"That's a foul, that's not fair," Stiles said, scratching the back of his head. 

"It's not a foul and it is fair. This is lacrosse, now line back up!" Coach shouted. 

The rest of the practice went by pretty fast. When it was over, Coach called him over. 

"Yeah Coach?" Brett said, out of breath. 

He handed him a jersey. "You made first line."

Brett smiled and thanked him. He ran back to the locker room to tell Liam, Scott and Stiles. They were happy for him, but they all knew he would make it. They jumped in the showers and got changed into fresh clothes. Scott and Stiles said bye to Liam and Brett before heading out. 

"Ready to go?" Brett asked Liam as he picked up his lacrosse bag. 

"Yeah," Liam responded, doing the same. "But can you actually drop me off at home? I have to do a few things but I'll be back over tonight. I promise."

Brett looked at his watch, seeing that it was only 5:58 pm. 

"Yeah, that's fine," Brett told him, flashing a smile. 

Both boys got into Brett's car. He dropped him off at his house, just like Liam asked before heading back to his own house. 

Liam dropped his bag in his room, neither of his parents home. He looked through his contacts and clicked on a number he normally would never call, but he was desperate. 

"Derek? Hey. Can you pick me up? I need to talk to you."

About 15 minutes later, Derek was at Liam's house. He got into his car, but Derek didn't move. 

"What do you want?" Derek asked curiously. 

Liam sighed. 

"I need something," Liam said. 

"What do you need?" Derek questioned, putting an emphasis on the word 'need'.

"You said something about a drink. A drink that gets werewolves drunk. How would I get that?" Liam asked, not looking at Derek. 

"You would get it from me," Derek told him. 

"What would it cost me?" Liam said, fidgeting with his hands. 

"Nothing. I'll give it to you. I was a teenager once before, too. So was Scott. It's frustrating when you just want to be a teenager, but you literally have something stopping you. Scott's going to be mad at me for doing this, but I won't tell him if you won't. He's used this stuff before too. So if he finds out, tell him that you know he's had it before," Derek smiled at Liam. 

Liam looked up at Derek for the first time that night and smiled back at him. 

Derek reached in the back of his car and pulled out a bottle. 

"Just promise me one thing," Derek said. 

"Anything," Liam replied. 

"Drink responsibly. If you want to get really drunk, make sure someone is here with you. Like Brett or Stiles. Someone to watch you, someone you trust," Derek told him. 

Liam nodded. "I promise," he said. 

Derek handed him the bottle. Liam gave him one more smile before he got out of the car and Derek drove away. 

Liam walked back into his house. He sat on his bed and grabbed the bottle. He took a swig. The drink burned down his throat, he wasn't expecting it to be so strong, but he could definitely feel it working already. 

Liam wasn't sad, per se. He was more stressed then anything. He wasn't getting the best grades in school, he's still processing being a werewolf, he's got an amazing boyfriend that he feels like he doesn't deserve, and he just wanted to be a teenager for a night. 

The more he drank, the more his thoughts faded away. He got to the point where he was buzzed, and decided to call his boyfriend. 

"Brett babe, come pick me up," he said, slurring his words. 

"Are you okay?" Brett asked. 

"I'm fine," Liam said, laughing to himself. 

Liam ended the phone call. He chugged down some more of his drink. His goal was to get drunk, really drunk, and he had to do it before Brett got here. 

He turned on his stereo. He danced sloppily around the room with the bottle in his hand, taking a drink every minute or so. 

He finished the bottle and threw it on his bed, the special alcohol working it's way into his system. He was falling all over the place. He tried standing up, but could barely manage that. He kept dancing, falling down every so often. 

Brett walked through the door, not bothering to knock.

"Oh, Liam," he mumbled to himself. 

"Hey hottie!" Liam shouted, barely managing to get the words out. 

Brett walked over to him. He grabbed onto both sides of Liam's arms, holding him upright. 

"Let's get you home," Brett told him before turning off his stereo, and picking him up bridal style. 

"Home? You mean I don't live here?" Liam said, looking around. 

"No. You live here, but you stay at my house pretty often, so you call that home sometimes," Brett explained. 

"So I have TWO homes!" Liam exclaimed. He almost sounded intrigued by the word 'two'.

Brett opened his car door and laid Liam down in the backseat. He walked over to the drivers side and started the car. 

"Just lay down for a little bit, okay?" Brett told him. 

Liam rubbed his cheek against the backseat. 

"This feels nice against my skin," Liam said, rubbing the leather. 

Brett drove off to his house. They arrived about 10 minutes later. 

Brett opened the back door, picking Liam up again bridal style. 

Liam touched Brett's hair. "Is this silk?" He asked. 

Brett smiled a little before replying, "No."

He opened the door and walked up to his room, laying Liam on the bed. 

"You're my boyfriend, you're pretty," Liam slurred before sitting up. 

Liam stood up unsteadily, walking towards Brett. He pushed him against the wall before sloppily kissing Brett. 

Brett wouldn't mind a peck on the lips, but he wasn't going to make out with his boyfriend while he was drunk, he wasn't going to take advantage of him. 

Brett pulled away. "Liam, no," he said. 

"Just a little smooch," Liam said, trying to press his lips against Brett's.

Brett placed a hand on Liam's cheek. "Believe me, you don't want to do this," Brett told him. 

"But I want you," Liam said, trying to unbutton Brett's pants. Brett grabbed his hands and held them. 

"Maybe. But not this way."

"How do you know what I want?" Liam asked, looking at Brett. 

Brett looked into Liam's eyes. "Because I know you," he said. 

Brett let go of Liam's hands and buttoned his pants. 

"Why don't I go make you some tea, and we can go downstairs, turn on the fireplace and watch Frozen. Does that sound good to you?" Brett asked. 

Liam nodded his head. 

Brett wrapped his arms around Liam's waist, steadying him down the stairs. He sat Liam down on the couch and put a blanket over him. He walked to the kitchen and made him green tea. Then, he walked to the fireplace and threw in a match. Brett came back and sat beside Liam, handing him his tea and getting under the blankets with him before starting the movie. 

Liam finished his tea and laid his head on Brett's shoulder. 

"Is that a talking snowman?" Liam asked. 

"Yes it is," Brett replied. 

"Why?" Liam questioned. 

"I don't know, but you love him," Brett told him. 

"I do?" Liam said. 

Brett nodded. He wrapped his arms around Liam. 

As the movie ended, Brett could feel Liam asleep on his shoulder. 

So he picked him up once again and carried him upstairs. He laid him on the bed and tucked him in. Brett brushed his teeth and walked back into his room. He kissed Liam's forehead before laying beside him and holding him tight. 

—————————————————————

Liam woke up with a pounding headache. He shoved his face into the pillow, but that didn't help his head. 

"Here," he heard a voice call. Brett was standing at the bed with an Advil and a glass of water. Liam gladly took it, hoping it would help. 

"Oh god. What did I do last night?" Liam asked frantically. 

"Nothing to bad. You just kind of tried to get in my pants," Brett said. 

Liam sat up, putting a hand over his face. 

"We didn't.. Did we?" Liam asked. 

Brett was a little insulted.

"I wouldn't even let you kiss me. I wasn't going to take advantage of you," Brett said. 

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that I have no idea what happened last night," Liam stated. 

Brett sat down on the bed infront of Liam. 

"I made you tea, I turned on the fireplace and we watched Frozen. You told me that I was your boyfriend, and I was pretty, you asked if my hair was silk and you asked if Olaf was a talking snowman," Brett said, cracking a smile. "It was honestly pretty cute."

Liam laughed a little. Knowing he didn't do anything to extreme made him feel better. 

"I think I already know, but I have to ask. Why did you do it?" Brett questioned. 

Liam looked at Brett. 

"I'm not great at school, I'm barely passing. I'm still dealing with being turned into a werewolf, and I just.." Liam trailed off. 

"Just what?" Brett asked. 

"I just felt like I didn't deserve to have you," Liam said painfully. 

Brett grabbed onto his hands.

"You deserve me, Liam. You deserve to be happy, and have someone who genuinely cares about you. It's okay to have something for yourself," Brett told him wholeheartedly. 

"I know that now. I just, I wanted to forget for awhile," Liam replied. 

"That's fine, Liam. If you wanted to get drunk, I wouldn't have cared. But I would have been there with you the whole time, to make sure you were safe. When I was younger, I use to party and get drunk, a lot. I understand that it makes you feel better, but only temporarily. You wanted to be a teenager, and I understand that. But next time, you don't have to get drunk to forget about your problems. You can stay here, and I can hold you in my arms, and try my hardest to make you forget. I could of helped you," Brett said, looking into Liam's eyes. 

Liam didn't say anything for a moment. He just looked into Brett's eyes. 

"Thank you. For being here for me, and taking care of me when I hit a pretty low point last night."

"I will always be here for you. That's what boyfriends do," Brett said.

Liam hugged Brett tight. He didn't know how he got so lucky as to have Brett in his life, but he didn't care. He was happy that Brett was there, and he was happy that Brett was his. He was definitely something special. 

"You totally tried so hard to get in my pants though," Brett said, joking with his boyfriend. 

Liam pulled away from the hug. 

"Well why wouldn't I? Have you seen yourself? I try to get in your pants when I'm sober," Liam told him. 

Both boys laughed. 

As Liam looked at Brett, his mind flashed back to a day, one very important, life changing day; the night he was bitten. 

—————————————————————

He was in his hospital room, until he heard a noise. He pulled himself out of the bed, hopping into the hallway. His ankle was killing him. 

"Hello?" Liam shouted to the empty hallway. 'Thats weird. I know I heard something,' he thought. He looked down one end of the hallway, and when he turned his head the other way, there was a boy walking towards him. His name was Sean Walcott. The thing that caught Liam's eye was that his teeth were razor sharp, and he was covered in blood. The only thing scarier then that was Sean walking towards Liam with murder in his eyes. 

Liam screamed, the yell filling the hallways. Sean grabbed him and dragged him up onto the roof. Sean held him by his neck. They were standing on the edge of the building. Liam kept thinking to himself, 'This is where I'm going to die.'

Tears ran down his face, but he wasn't scared of dying, he was scared of how he might die. Nothing that happened within the last 5 minutes even made sense to him. 

Scott bolted through the entrance to the roof, but he wasn't human. He had teeth, sharp teeth. Thick hair coated his face, and he had claws. But lastly, his eyes glowed red. 

"I can help you," Scott said, trying to reason with Sean. 

"Wendigo's don't need help, they need food!" Sean shouted back. Liam wasn't bothering to listen to the rest of the conversation. The last thing he wanted to remember as he died was listening to Scott trying to reason with his murderer. 

His vision started to get blurry the more Sean choked him. Liam saw a body run through the door, he couldn't make it out until the person got closer. 

"B-Brett," Liam choked out. At least if he really would die tonight, someone he loved would be the last thing he saw. 

He didn't know why Brett was at the hospital, or how he could have possibly known that Liam was there. Was he there to visit him after he broke his ankle in lacrosse? He didn't know. They hadn't talked in months after that huge fight they had, but he was happy to see Brett, even with the circumstances. 

His vision cleared up slightly. Liam saw Brett's eyes glowing yellow, and claws extending from his fingertips. Brett was like Scott, but what the hell was Scott? 

Brett clawed at Sean, pure anger in his eyes, but Sean was stronger. He threw Brett backwards. He slammed into the wall, making him too weak to get back up and fight. 

Scott ran towards Sean. Sean threw Liam right over the edge of the rooftop. Liam grabbed onto the edge, holding on for his life. 

"Help! Please!" Liam shouted. 

Scott reached his hand out, Liam grabbing ahold of it tightly. Sean showed up behind Scott. Sean pinned Scott's arms back, making it almost impossible for Scott to hold onto Liam. Their hands kept pulling farther and farther away. 

"I'm gonna fall!" Liam told Scott. 

Their hands parted, no longer making contact, but almost instantly, their was a shooting pain in Liam's arm. 

He looked up, seeing Scott's teeth bared into his skin. Liam shouted in pain. Scott pulled him back up, and set him on the ground. Liam rested against a metal vent on the roof. He covered his arm. It was bleeding badly, and their were gashes in his arm. He looked around, seeing Sean lying on the floor, dead. 

Brett crawled over to Liam. He looked scared for Liam. 

"W-What are you doing here?" Liam whispered, still in excruciating pain. 

"I heard you got hurt at practice, I wanted to make sure you were okay," Brett told him, trying to gain his strength back. 

Liam completely changed the subject. 

"What are you?" Liam asked, almost wishing he hadn't. 

Brett looked at Scott briefly, who still seemed like he was in shock at what he had just done.

"I'll explain another time," Brett said back. 

Brett laid a hand on Liam's shoulder before getting up, and disappearing. Liam didn't see Brett again until the scrimmage game, and Brett acted like he still hated Liam. 

—————————————————————

Liam snapped out of his flashback, and looked down at Brett who now had his head in Liam's lap.

Brett could feel Liam's heart pounding. 

"What's wrong?" Brett asked. 

Liam shook his head. 

"Nothing I'm just thinking about something," Liam said. 

"About what?" Brett responded. 

Liam paused for a moment. 

"The night I got bit," Liam told him. 

Brett stiffened up. He didn't like remembering that night. He left Liam terrified and alone on that rooftop. Even though Scott was there with him, Liam barely knew him. He wanted to be comforted by a friend, not left to have all of it explained to him by a stranger. 

"I'm sorry," Brett whispered. 

"Why are you sorry?" Liam replied. 

Brett crossed his arms over his chest and Liam rubbed up and down his arms. 

"I left you that night. You were so scared, but I figured it would be best for you if Scott explained everything," Brett said, his head still in Liam's lap. 

"Hey. You did the right thing. Yeah, I was scared, but I became Scott's problem that night, not yours. You didn't need to explain it to me, that was Scott's job," Liam told him, trying to make him feel better. 

"I know. But, I still could have stayed with you, and I didn't," Brett said, almost as if the words caused him pain. 

"It's okay, Brett. I'm fine now, that's all that matters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating sooner, I've been slightly busy. But I'm honestly so honored that you guys truly enjoy my writing. :) Leave comments or Kudos, let me know what you think. I'm always looking for new ideas so if anyone has a scenario that they want to see happen in the story, I'd be more then glad to write it.


	8. Give Me Love

The sun rose, telling Brett that it was Saturday, the day he's been waiting for. Brett and Liam were going to have their first date today.

Brett jumped out of bed, ready to finish making his plans for tonight. 

Liam had his face pushed into the pillow and he was sprawled all across the bed. Brett found it cute.

Brett dialed up the number for a restaurant called The Little Door, and confirmed his time for 8:45 pm. 

Last night while Liam was sleeping, Brett strung lights all around his backyard. He set up a white sheet and a projector to screen a movie for tonight, and he had blankets and pillows laid in the backyard. Brett's idea was to take Liam to dinner, and then come back, watch a movie outside, and watch the stars. He knew Liam would love it, he was a sucker for those kind of things. 

Brett stood in the doorway of his room, admiring how cute Liam looked. He walked over to him and stroked his cheek. Brett honestly couldn't ask for anyone better then Liam. 

Liam's eyes opened slightly, seeing Brett hovering above him. He smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes looked at Brett, and he smiled. 

"Hey babe," Liam said, forcing himself to sit up. 

"Hey," Brett replied, smiling once again at his boyfriend. 

Liam wrapped his arms around Brett's waist. He pulled Brett onto the bed and laid ontop of him before nuzzling his face into Brett's neck. 

"How are you such a morning person?" Liam asked. 

Brett played with Liam's hair. 

"I'm not. Unless I have something to look forward to," Brett told him, twirling Liam's hair through his fingers. 

"So you're looking forward to our date?" Liam asked, smiling at Brett. 

"Of course I am," Brett replied before resting his forehead against Liam's. 

"What are we doing?" Liam questioned, hoping Brett would at least give him a hint. 

"That's a surprise," Brett said, winking at Liam. 

Liam knew that he wouldn't get his boyfriend to crack, so he just gave him a peck on the lips. 

"Well, whatever it is, I'm going to love it," Liam said. 

—————————————————————

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. The boys mostly just watched TV and cuddled, like they do every other day. 

It was now 7:55 pm, and almost time to leave for their date. 

"Liam, are you ready?" Brett asked, fixing his jacket. 

"Almost. Promise," Liam shouted from the bathroom. 

All Brett told Liam about the date was to dress nice, but bring a bag in the car that has comfy clothes in it for afterwards. 

Now, dressing nice doesn't mean he had to wear a tuxedo. Brett himself had on a button up red shirt, with a black jacket and some dress pants. He didn't know what Liam was wearing yet, but he knew that he would look amazing regardless. 

Liam opened the door and stepped out. 

"Is this alright?" Liam asked, looking down at his choice of clothing. 

Brett's jaw almost dropped. Liam looked stunning. 

Liam was wearing a bright blue button up shirt with a black jacket and dress pants. The blue shirt made Liam's eyes stand out so much more then they already did. 

Brett walked up to Liam and grabbed his hands. 

"You look perfect," Brett whispered to him. 

Liam smiled, and blushed slightly. 

"Okay. Let's go," Liam said. 

Brett grabbed his car keys and walked downstairs, locking the door behind him. 

The drive to the restaurant was about a half an hour, which is why they had to leave at 8:00 pm. 

They made small talk during the way there, but most of the time they were singing along to the radio. 

Brett arrived at the restaurant, and Liam instantly knew where they were. 

"You remembered," Liam said, smiling to himself. 

"You said you loved this place, but it was too expensive for your parents to take you, so you almost never go anymore. I figured I would take you here. Do you like it?" Brett asked. 

"Like it? I love it," Liam said, flashing a smile towards Brett. 

They walked inside holding hands.

"Name?" The lady at the desk asked politely. 

"Talbot," Brett responded. 

The lady smiled.

"Right this way," she said before directing them to a table outside. 

Liam looked up at the stars. 

"This is really beautiful, thank you," Liam said. 

Brett laid his hand ontop of Liam's. 

"You don't need to thank me. I like doing things like this for you, you deserve it," Brett told Liam as he looked into his eyes. 

The waiter came by and they ordered their dinner. 

Both boys ordered the same thing, and the waiters brought it out within a few minutes. They both started eating.

"I haven't had food this good since I was like 10. Besides you know, the food you cook me everyday," Liam said, shooting a smile in Brett's direction. 

Brett laughed. 

"Well, I'm glad you like our date so far," Brett said. 

"So far? You mean there's more?" Liam asked. 

Brett nodded. 

"Of course there is," Brett told him. 

Liam just smiled. Brett was definitely going all out for their first date, and he didn't mind one bit. 

Both boys finished their dinner, and the waiter came by to collect Brett's payment. 

He scanned his credit card and handed it back to Brett, who then gave the waiter a $20 tip. 

Brett held Liam's hand and they walked back to the car. Liam grabbed his bag from the backseat that had his change of clothes, and so did Brett. They walked into the bathroom and changed clothes, getting comfortable for the ride back, and the second part of their date. 

Liam had on a black beanie, a white v-neck, and blue jeans. Brett had on a grey shirt, a black jacket, and blue jeans. 

They walked back to the car and threw their bags in the back before climbing into the car and driving back home. 

The song Little Things by Good Charlotte came on, and they couldn't resist singing at the top of their lungs. 

They were about halfway home when Liam was telling Brett a story. Both boys were laughing uncontrollably, and Brett looked at Liam for a split second. As he turned his head back to the road, it was too late. 

Brett slammed on his breaks, and threw an arm infront of Liam, but that didn't stop it from happening. 

Brett's car and the other person's collided. Liam squeezed Brett's arm tight just before his head hit the dashboard, knocking him unconscious. 

Glass flew towards them and Brett hit his head on the window, knocking him unconscious as well. 

—————————————————————

Brett woke up. Everything hurt. There was glass in his skin and he was bleeding, not to mention his leg and arm were broken. But what caught his eye is that he wasn't in a hospital, and he wasn't in his car, he was in a room, and a room he's never been in before. 

He sat up frantically, looking around. Scott and Stiles were sitting in chairs at the other end of the room. 

"Where's Liam?" Brett shouted, as seeing Liam was his top priority. 

"Brett, take it easy. You're pretty hurt, and your healing won't kick in for awhile," Scott said, getting up and walking over to Brett. 

"I don't care, is Liam okay?" Brett said, trying to stand up. He winced in pain as he tried walking on his broken leg to get to Liam. 

Scott sighed, but didn't answer Brett's question. 

"Answer me!" Brett yelled. 

Scott looked back at Stiles. Stiles stood up and walked over to Brett. 

"Listen.." Stiles said. 

Brett's eyes teared up. He knew anytime someone started with the word 'listen,' it never was good news. 

"Liam got hurt a lot worse then you did," Stiles continued. 

Tears streamed down Brett's face. 

"I want to see him," Brett stated. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He doesn't look to good," Scott said. 

Brett had enough of their shit. He pushed through them, searching any room for Liam. Brett limped from door to door, wincing every time he stepped on his broken leg. 

Brett opened a door, and saw Liam laying on a bed. He was bruised, and there was so much more blood on Liam then on Brett. The blood covered most of Liam's face and shirt, and Brett could just sense how broken Liam was physically. 

"5 broken ribs, fractured spine, fractured neck, his leg is broken in 3 places, and his arm in 2," Scott told Brett, catching him up on his injuries. 

Brett sat on the bed behind Liam, he laid his head in his lap gently, making sure not to hurt Liam any worse then he already was. He stroked his hair softly and started sobbing. 

Liam was unconscious, and Brett could feel his heart rate getting slower every minute. 

"Is he going to die?" Brett said, not looking at anyone but Liam. 

It was silent for a moment before anyone answered. 

"Being a werewolf has it's perks. You can heal faster, from most things, but being supernatural doesn't stop you from dying," Scott said. He felt pain for Brett. 

"It was our date. We were having our first date," Brett sobbed. 

Stiles teared up a little. 

"This happened on the way home from your first date?" Stiles asked. 

It took Brett a moment, but he nodded in confirmation. 

Brett rested his forehead ontop of Liam's and continued to cry. He didn't want to let go of Liam. If Liam does die tonight, it was going to be in the arms of Brett. 

"I never even got to tell him I love him," Brett croaked out. 

In that moment, Brett was terrified. Liam significantly felt dead. He was cold to the touch, Brett couldn't hear him breathing, and his heart rate was so slow, you almost wouldn't notice it. 

Scott wanted to comfort Brett and tell him that he'd get the chance to tell Liam he loves him, but he couldn't lie. There was a pretty good chance Liam wouldn't survive this, and he couldn't give Brett false hope. 

"How did you know where we were, or what happened?" Brett asked, still only looking at Liam. 

Scott was pulled out of his trance when Brett spoke. 

"Alphas have the ability to tell when a member of their pack is hurt. The second you guys got hurt, I knew about it. It wasn't hard to find you from there," Scott explained. 

Brett didn't respond, he just dropped the subject. He only wanted to focus on Liam. 

Brett used his thumb to wipe away some blood that was on Liam's lip, and instantly more tears fell from Brett's eyes as he came in contact with the red liquid. 

Scott and Stiles left the room, deciding to give Brett alone time with Liam. 

Brett played with Liam's hair, and gently kissed a bruise on Liam's cheekbone. 

"I'm so sorry.. This is all my fault. I never meant for any of this to happen. If anything, I should be the one lying here fighting for my life, not you. I love you, Liam. I need you to fight, okay? I can't lose you. I can't live life without you. Please, don't leave.." Brett choked out. His tears fell onto Liam's cheek. They rolled down his face, and stopped at his chin. 

Liam's body felt so lifeless in Brett's arms. He threw a blanket over the now freezing cold Liam, in attempt to try to warm him up, but it didn't work, because Liam was indeed dying. 

Brett couldn't do anything but cry and hold Liam, and that didn't feel like enough. He wasn't releasing enough pain by crying, and holding Liam wasn't going to stop him from dying. 

Brett's mind flashed back to the impact of the accident. He remembered Liam squeezing his arm just before he went unconscious. If Brett would of just kept his eyes on the road instead of looking away for a second, maybe they wouldn't be in this position right now. 

"I can't say goodbye to you, because I'm hoping this won't be the last time I see you. I'm hoping that we'll fall asleep, and wake up in the morning cuddled together just like we always do. I'm hoping that you will be okay, because I need you to be, Liam. I know you're in pain, and I know you're hurting, but please.. Stay with me," Brett whispered so quietly, it almost sounded like he was telling it to himself rather then Liam. 

Brett picked up an alarm clock and chucked it against the wall, watching it break into pieces as he screamed, trying to release the pain. Nothing made him feel better. If anything, time just made him feel worse. 

Liam wasn't showing any signs of improving. He was still unconscious, still lifeless, still cold, and the blood he was covered in was beginning to dry. The bruises just seemed to keep getting darker and his bones just stayed broken. How could Brett have hope when Liam was dying in his arms? How could he tell himself that Liam would pull through this and get better?

Brett slid his hands into Liam's, wanting to know what it felt like to hold his hand one last time. 

"I love you, Liam Dunbar. I love you so much," Brett whispered as he placed a kiss on Liam's forehead.

That's when Brett felt it. He felt Liam stop breathing all together, and his heart stop. 

Brett bawled his eyes out, and squeezed Liam. He placed a kiss on his lips, and held him. 

"Ugh!" Brett screamed. His tears started to burn his eyes, as he held his now dead boyfriend. 

Scott and Stiles ran inside. It took them a few seconds, but they knew what happened. 

"Brett, maybe you should go-"

"No!" Brett yelled, his eyes flashing yellow. 

His mind raced with thoughts on what he could do to try to save Liam. 

There was a legend that said if a wolf is dead or dying, and is bitten once again by the wolf who turned them, they might survive. Brett didn't know if it was true, but he was about to find out. 

"Scott, come here now!" Brett said. 

Scott didn't hesitate, he ran over to Brett. 

"Take Liam's wrist and bite into it," Brett stated. 

"I don't think-"

"Just do it!" Brett yelled. 

Scott gripped Liam's wrist, and bit into it, full force. 

Liam's wrist fell back onto the bed. 

Scott used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth, getting rid of Liam's blood. 

"I don't think that's going to work," Stiles said.

"Why not try it if he's already dead? There's nothing that we can do right now to make this worse," Brett replied, almost angrily. 

Brett pressed his forehead to Liam's and waited. 

Scott and Stiles sat down and waited as well. 

No one knew what they were waiting for. They didn't know if this would work, what might happen. Would he spring up and heal right away? Would it just barely start his heart back up? Or was it just a legend that wouldn't even work? No one knew, but they waited anyways. 

Minutes went by, and nothing happened. 

Brett cried harder. He didn't know what else to do. 

"Brett. I think he's gone," Scott said. 

Brett rubbed his hands down Liam's cheeks. Maybe Liam was gone, but that didn't mean Brett was going to leave. Brett would die holding Liam before he left. 

Liam's head still laid in Brett's lap, and Brett still had his forehead against Liam's. 

That was how their first date ended, in a car accident and the death of Brett's boyfriend. The day Brett has been looking forward not only marked the day of their first date, but it now marked the date of Liam's death. 

Brett couldn't move. He felt so attached to Liam right now because he knew that the second he looked away, it would be the last time he ever saw his boyfriend. 

Brett closed his eyes. He just focused on Liam's forehead against his, while the tears just continued streaming down Brett's face. 

"I-I," Brett heard quietly. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Liam, the voice had to of came from him. 

"I-I love you t-too," Liam choked out quietly as he struggled to open his eyes. 

Brett kissed Liam softly. He didn't care that Liam was in to much pain to kiss back, he cared that his boyfriend came back. 

Brett just wanted to squeeze Liam so tight, but he didn't want to hurt him. 

I guess the legend was true. 

Brett looked at Scott and Stiles, who seemed shocked out of their minds, then back to Liam.

Liam opened his eyes slowly, and stared into Brett's. He couldn't keep his eyes open long, but it was long enough to let Brett get a glimpse of Liam's blue eyes, and assure him that he would be okay. 

"I'm assuming you heard what all I said to you?" Brett asked Liam. 

"Y-yes," Liam whispered. 

He was still in so much pain. Brett's healing still hadn't kicked in yet, so he had no clue how long it would take Liam. 

Brett placed his hands lightly on Liam's arms. He closed his eyes and felt it run through his veins. He was taking away Liam's pain. 

Brett could feel Liam breathing better now that it wasn't hurting him so bad. 

Brett started picking pieces of glass out of Liam's skin. He doubted that Liam even felt it compared to how much pain he was in. 

Brett looked all around Liam, not seeing anymore pieces of glass. He started picking out his own pieces so he could lay down soon. 

Brett looked at Scott, both of them obviously thinking the same thing. 

"Is he okay to sleep, or does he need to stay awake?" Brett asked. 

"It's okay for him to sleep. Same for you. You both should get some rest. Stiles and I will check on you through the night, make sure you're both okay," Scott replied. 

Stiles and Scott got up and said goodnight before exiting the room. 

Brett gently moved Liam's head back onto the bed. He got up and grabbed a chair and pulled it beside the bed before sitting in it. 

"Will you h-hold my hand?" Liam mumbled, eyes still closed. 

"Of course," Brett replied and gently held Liam's hand. He kissed Liam's hand softly before intertwining their fingers. 

Liam soon fell asleep, and so did Brett. 

—————————————————————

"What happened, Scott?" Melissa asked worriedly from the hallway. 

That was the first thing Brett heard as he woke up. 

"There was an accident," Scott tried to explain to his mom. 

"What kind of accident?" Melissa asked. 

Scott hesitated. 

"They were in a car accident. Liam was hurt really bad. So was Brett, but Liam technically died," Scott told her. 

Brett could sense that she was confused. 

"Why didn't they heal?" Melissa questioned. 

"Healing only kicks in to a certain extent. Like if he was stabbed, it would heal right away. But he broke a lot of his bones, he was bruised all over, and bleeding profusely. So it hasn't healed him yet, but it will kick in soon," Scott said. 

Melissa opened the door and walked in, smiling at Brett who was so protective over his boyfriend who was still sleeping.

"May I take a look at him?" Melissa asked Brett. 

Brett nodded, watching Melissa intently. 

She walked over to Liam, eyeing him over. She checked his pulse, and checked out his cuts. 

Brett was still holding onto Liam's hand. Brett realized that most of his own injuries were healed. 

"I'm going to need to align his bones back into place," Melissa said with sympathy. 

Brett squeezed Liam's hand. 

"Most of his bones are broken in more then one place," Brett informed her. 

"I know. But once they're aligned, he might start healing. Hold him tight, because this will hurt," Melissa told him. 

Brett kissed Liam's hand apologetically. 

Melissa placed her hands around Liam's broken arm, pushing both pieces back into place. 

Liam's eyes shot open from his sleep and he screamed. 

"Shit, that hurt," Liam exclaimed. 

"I know, sweety. But I have to fix your leg now," Melissa said. 

Liam looked over at Brett. He nodded his head, letting Melissa know that it was okay to continue. As long as Liam was looking at Brett, he could deal with the pain. 

She pushed the first piece back into place. Liam squeezed Brett's hand tight and groaned in pain. 

"It's okay, babe," Brett said, trying to comfort Liam. 

She moved onto the second broken piece, pushing that back into place as well. 

This time Liam screamed out in pain. 

"Just once more, then you'll be done. There's nothing I can do about the fracture in your spine or neck, or your broken ribs. But hopefully your healing will kick in, then you'll be okay," Melissa told Liam, sending him a smile. 

Liam was still looking at Brett, never once breaking eye contact with him. He nodded once again, letting her know it was okay to continue. 

She pushed the last break in his leg back into place, creating another groan of pain from Liam. 

Liam still looked horrible. The bruises and blood were still there, but some of the broken bones were now back into place. Liam was still in a lot of pain, which made Brett feel terrible that he was mostly healed, aside from his broken arm and leg. 

"Your turn," she said, throwing an apologetic smile in Brett's direction. 

She pushed his bones back, allowing Brett to be in almost no pain whatsoever once his bones were aligned. 

Liam was still looking at Brett. You'd think Liam would be upset, considering Brett was the one driving the car that they got into the accident with, but Liam just had love in his eyes. 

"What?" Brett asked, shining a shy smile to Liam. 

"Kiss me," Liam said. 

"I don't want to hurt you, you're still in pretty bad shape," Brett explained. 

Liam just shook his head, but smiled. 

"I don't care," he stated. 

Brett ran his thumb across Liam's hand that he was still holding. He leaned over Liam, and kissed him gently. Just a peck, but it lingered for a few seconds. 

Scott and Melissa awed from the doorway. 

"They're so cute together," Melissa said quietly to Scott. 

Scott nodded in agreement, and both he and his mom left the room. 

"So you love me, huh?" Liam asked, smiling uncontrollably. 

Brett just laughed a little. 

"It wasn't the way I wanted to tell you, but yeah, I do," Brett said. 

"How did you want to tell me?"

Brett shrugged, thinking about it for a second. 

"Maybe after we'd been together for a couple months, and we came back from a date. I would look you in the eyes, and hold your face in my hands, and that would be the first time I'd told you that I love you. But you were dying, and I knew that I love you, and I couldn't let you die without telling you that," Brett explained. 

Liam kissed Brett's hand before speaking. 

"It doesn't matter how it was said, as long as you meant it."

"I did. I meant it with all of my heart," Brett replied. 

"So did I," Liam said, sharing a smile with Brett. 

Brett could visibly see the bruises on Liam's face and body fading away, along with the cuts and gashes on him. His bones would take a little longer to heal, but he should be just fine by the end of the day. 

Liam rested his hand on Brett's cheek and looked up at him. 

"I loved our date," Liam said. 

Brett looked at Liam and shook his head. 

"You almost died," he stated, not like Liam needed a reminder. 

"I mean the dinner. I loved it. Whatever you had planned for the second part, I would of loved, too. Don't feel like just because we got hurt, it means that it was a bad first date. It was an amazing first date," Liam whispered wholeheartedly. 

Brett laid his hand ontop of Liam's, the one resting on his cheek. 

"We can have that second part of the date when you get better," Brett told him. 

"Well in that case, I'm completely fine," Liam replied, smirking. 

Brett laughed a little. He looked at his boyfriend, and I mean really looked at him. Every beauty mark, every line, every curve; and he loved every bit of it. He loved every inch of Liam, and to Brett, he had no flaws. He was just this perfect person that Brett had fallen in love with. He was corky, and silly, but he was a romantic, and a sucker for Disney Movies. Brett knew Liam like they were one person. He knew Liam as well as he knew himself. He was ecstatic that Liam was okay. He didn't have a clue what he would have done if Liam would of died. He's dealt with Liam and him not talking before, but to live without Liam for the rest of his life is an entirely different situation. Liam was his, and he was going to protect him until his last dying breath, whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love. Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. :)


	9. The Weight

As Brett pulled away from his thoughts, he looked back at Liam. Gorgeous, blue-eyed Liam. He was looking into Brett's eyes, like they were art to Liam. He gazed into them like they were a masterpiece, but he gazed with love and passion. He stroked his thumb against Brett's cheek, showing affection.

"I love you," Liam said sternly. He meant those words with all of his heart, and he wanted to make sure Brett knew that. 

Brett placed his lips against Liam's, kissing him softly. 

The kiss ended, but their lips still touched, and their eyes were still closed. 

"I love you more," Brett responded. Both boys smiled. 

Brett opened his eyes and looked Liam over. He was still covered in blood. 

"You should shower. It's going to be hard to get the blood off of you," Brett said. 

"I don't know if I can stand up that long, I'm still pretty banged up," Liam said, looking at some of his bruises and cuts. 

"I'll help you," Brett said, smiling shyly at Liam. 

Liam nodded. 

Brett scooped Liam up, picking him up bridal style. Brett walked out of the bedroom, seeing Scott in the hallway. 

"Is it okay if Liam showers?" Brett asked. 

"Of course. Bathrooms right through that door, and I'll get him some clothes. Towels are in the bathroom," Scott said. 

Brett nodded and walked through the bathroom door. He set Liam on the counter, and he seemed a little nervous. 

"Why are you nervous?" Brett asked. 

"You're about to see me full on naked," Liam stated. 

Brett laughed a little and kissed his boyfriends forehead. 

"I've seen you naked before," Brett said, trying to make him feel a little more comfortable. 

"It's different now. That was getting changed in the locker room, this is personal," Liam replied. 

Scott walked in and set some clothes beside Liam on the counter. He then walked out, shutting the door behind him. 

"I don't care about how you look naked. I care about you. The person I have late night talks with and cuddle. I don't care about the kind of body you have," Brett said, sending a comforting smile towards Liam. 

Brett ran a thumb down Liam's cheek before turning away, and turning on the showers. He adjusted the water to the hot temperature Liam loves before turning back to him. 

Liam pulled off his beanie and his shirt, throwing them aside. Brett picked Liam up by his waist and set him carefully on the ground before wrapping Liam's arm around his neck, and throwing an arm around Liam's waist. He helped Liam limp over to the shower, stopping before going in. Liam nodded to Brett, letting him know it was okay to take off the rest of his clothing. 

Brett unbuttoned Liam's jeans before sliding off his pants and boxers. He helped Liam into the shower and held onto Liam's waist, supporting his boyfriend if the pain became to unbearable to stand on. 

Liam washed up. He scrubbed at the blood, wincing a little as some of the cuts hadn't healed yet. 

Brett looked at Liam's face. 

"You okay?" Brett asked. 

Liam nodded, continuing to wash his body. He then washed his hair which had some blood in it. He scrubbed at it, the water no longer running clear, but running red. 

He stopped the water, and Brett helped him climb out. He threw a towel around his waist and looked at Brett, almost astonished. 

"You didn't look," Liam said, the words coming out more surprised then he wanted. 

"Because I'm a gentleman," Brett responded, smiling at Liam. 

Brett's hands were still on Liam's waist, holding him upright. Liam smiled back at Brett as he picked Liam up, and set him on the counter again. Liam pecked Brett on the lips, thanking him for not looking by the simple touch of their lips. 

Liam's legs dangled over the counter, but he wrapped his arms around Brett's waist and pulled him in for a hug. 

Brett hugged Liam back, of course, and smiled once again. 

Liam made sure the hug lasted awhile, and Brett didn't mind one bit. 

Brett helped Liam off the counter and helped him get dressed into the clothes Scott left. 

Brett bent down, and Liam climbed onto his back. He was literally giving Liam a piggyback ride. 

They walked out into the hall and saw Stiles walking around. 

"Hey! Feeling better?" Stiles asked Liam. 

Liam nodded before saying, "Yeah. Still pretty sore, but I should finish healing tonight."

"Awesome! That's awesome," Stiles said. He was never really good with small talk. 

Liam laughed quietly, and Brett walked back through the bedroom door. He laid Liam down before taking a seat on the bed beside him. 

Liam positioned his head in Brett's lap, and Brett's fingers slowly found their way into Liam's hair. His fingers stroked through Liam's dark brown hair, and his mind trailed off. 

Brett thought about when he woke up from the car accident. He had this terrible pain in his stomach; not physically, but emotionally. He was terrified of what might have happened to Liam, and Brett had only felt that kind of pain once before in his life; the day Garrett kidnapped Liam. 

Brett's mind trailed back to the day Liam went missing. 

Scott texted him, letting him know that nobody had heard from Liam, and no one had seen him. Mason informed them that he went missing on their morning run, which instantly set off alarms in everyone's minds. Brett didn't panic, though. He knew sometimes when Liam needed to blow off steam, he shut everyone out. Scott was convinced that it wasn't just Liam getting angry and running off, he knew Liam wouldn't make everyone worry like that, at least not for this long. 

A day went by, and once again, there was no Liam. Now Brett started to panic. 

'What if he's dead?' Brett thought instantly. He forced his eyes shut tight, not allowing his head to think that way. 

He tapped his fingers against the desk he was sitting at. His breathing became uneven quickly, his eyes brimmed with tears. It felt almost impossible to breathe as he gasped for air and reached for his neck, somehow hoping that him holding onto his own neck would help him breathe. 

The tears spilled down his face, and he felt like his head would explode if he didn't get air soon. His body shook viciously, he didn't know what to do. He was use to his panic attacks by now, but there was nothing he could really do to help himself, he just had to wait for it to fizzle out.

Once he caught his breath, he stood up from his chair. He was going to help Liam, he needed to help Liam. 

At this point, he was filled with determination to find his friend. 

Brett walked into the woods. He figured the smartest place for someone to take him, if he was indeed kidnapped, would be here. There were so many secret places all throughout the woods, it was almost genius. The woods were huge, there was no way anyone would find him here. 

He tried to catch his scent, but it was nearly pointless. So many other people came out into the woods on a daily basis that there were hundreds of different scents. The only way he'd be able to smell Liam is if he was close, really close. 

'Okay, obviously he's not going to be in plain sight. Where's the first hidden place in the woods you know of?' Brett mentally asked himself. 

"The Nemeton," Brett mumbled quietly to himself. He shot off in that direction, running at an inhumanly pace. He was quite disappointed when he got there and Liam, his friend at the time, wasn't. 

'This could take awhile,' Brett thought as he looked at his surroundings. 

He searched in every direction of the woods before he realized that night had fallen. Brett was still determined as hell, just because it was getting dark didn't mean that he was giving up. 

Brett looked around once again before he headed in a direction that didn't look familiar to him. 

Again, he searched far and wide, but still no Liam. He took a deep breath and focused for a second. No longer on Liam's scent, since their could easily be something interfering with it, but he focused on noises. Maybe, just maybe, he might hear Liam, that is if he was pleading for help. 

There was nothing, but that could have something to do with all the noises going on around the woods, as well. 

Brett sighed. He felt completely useless. There was a pretty good chance Liam might not even be here right now. 

He fell to his knees, feeling like a failure for not finding his friend. His head sunk down into his hands, and that's when he heard it. 

Brett heard Liam howl, and when a wolf howls, they signal their location to the rest of the pack. 

Brett shot up from his position and ran towards the sound. His eyes turned yellow and his speed increased greatly. 

It wasn't a short run. Liam's howl came from pretty far into the woods, so far that Brett didn't even really know the woods were that big. 

But soon enough he came to a well. He looked inside and extended his arm, grabbing Liam's hand just before he fell. 

Brett pulled Liam out, and set him down on the edge of the well. 

Liam looked at Brett with shock, and Brett could feel the fear Liam had radiating off of him. 

Liam's eyes looked sad, and terrified. Liam extended his arms, pleading for a comforting hug. 

Brett obliged as he hugged Liam tightly. He rubbed his back gently as he felt Liam shaking. 

"It's okay. You're out now, you'll be okay," Brett stated, trying to comfort him. 

Liam didn't move. He just clung to Brett like a lost puppy. 

Brett pulled away slightly. He felt something seeping his shirt, and it wasn't water. Blood stained his shirt, and he looked Liam over, knowing that the blood wasn't his own. 

Liam had stab wounds embedded in his chest, and Brett's eyes met Liam's. 

"We need to get you to Deaton," Brett said. 

—————————————————————

Brett pulled out of his thoughts as he looked down at Liam. Brett was still running his fingers through Liam's hair, and Liam's head was still cozily in Brett's lap. 

Liam's fingers traced patterns on Brett's pants. 

Their silence was a comfortable one. Neither said a word, but then again, they didn't need to. 

Brett smiled at his companion. He knew Liam couldn't see his smile but it wasn't really for Liam, it was for himself. He was happy he had Liam around. He was happy Liam was his. 

"Why do you like the stars so much?" Liam asked as he fidgeted with Brett's skinny jeans. 

"Mm?" Brett asked, a little confused. 

"The stars. You have them on your ceiling, and I see you stare at them every night. Why?" Liam asked, clarifying his question. 

Brett looked down at Liam. He kissed the top of his head before speaking. 

"I don't know why, but when my anxiety gets bad, or I get really stressed out, it helps. I lay down on my bed, and once I see those stars, my worries fade away. Even if only for a little bit, it calms me down," Brett whispered as his face snuggled into Liam's hair. 

"Does this help you?" Liam asked as he tilted his chin up, locking eyes with Brett. He put his hands on Brett's cheeks, gently pulling him closer before planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Always," Brett mumbled, pulling his lips away. He smiled softly at the younger boy attached to him. 

Brett had noticed that all of Liam's injuries were healed, including his broken bones. He ran his fingertips down Liam's biceps. 

"You're all healed," Brett whispered. 

Liam looked down at himself, not realizing that he had gotten better. 

"Huh, I guess I did," Liam replied back, slightly surprised. 

Liam shivered as Brett's fingertips brushed against his arms. He loved the feeling. Liam looked up at his boyfriend, wondering how he was lucky enough to have Brett in his life. 

Brett's fingers began to trail up Liam's stomach and chest. He felt Liam's toned muscles underneath his hands and couldn't help but smile to himself. 

"Like what you're feeling?" Liam joked. 

Brett nodded his head before realizing Liam wasn't looking at him, so he had to respond verbally. 

"Yes," Brett said, his heartbeat rising slightly. It didn't rise because he was lying, it rose because he really, really liked what he was feeling, maybe a little more then he should at the moment. 

Liam smiled to himself as he heard Brett's heartbeat. 

"It's all yours, you know. You can play with it, kiss it, lick it, anytime you want," Liam said, only partially joking. 

"You mean like this?" Brett asked as he slid his hands inside of Liam's shirt. He continued rubbing up and down Liam's muscles, this time skin-to-skin, rather then skin-to-fabric. 

Liam closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling. Not in a sexual way, but more of a relaxing way. 

"Mhm. Yeah," Liam responded. 

Brett rested his chin ontop of Liam's head, watching the way his hands moved against Liam's skin. 

Soon, Brett pulled Liam onto his lap, face to face. He pulled Liam's body tightly against his own, and wrapped his arms around Liam's waist. Brett nuzzled his face into Liam's neck before closing his eyes. 

Liam was a bit taken back. He was expecting his boyfriend to kiss him, or touch him in some passionate way, but instead he hugged him, and held him the tightest he ever has. 

Liam reciprocated the action. His arms made their way around Brett's neck, neither one letting go. 

"Are you okay?" Liam asked, getting a little concerned. 

Brett nodded. His nose tickled Liam's neck a little, but he didn't budge. 

"Yeah," Brett finally responded. It was quite, and simple; like a lie. 

Liam put his lips to Brett's ear before whispering, "We both know that's not true."

Brett didn't speak. He just squeezed Liam's waist, and kept his eyes shut tight. 

Liam felt something on his neck. It took him a minute to realize that it was Brett's tears.

"Baby, hey. Talk to me," Liam said. 

Brett just stayed silent. It's not that he didn't want to talk to Liam, he just didn't know how to start. 

Liam rubbed Brett's back comfortingly, waiting for him to talk. 

"I.. I almost lost you," Brett started. 

"But I'm fine now. I'm all healed, I'm back to normal," Liam responded. 

"That's just it, this isn't normal," Brett said. 

"What do you mean? People get into car accidents all the ti-"

"Not the car accident, Liam. We risk our lives everyday fighting these stupid supernatural beings, and for what? We kill one, and five more show up. Why do we fight these battles? Why were we the ones who needed to be turned, and get our whole life rearranged? I didn't ask for any of this and neither did you," Brett retorted, putting emphasis on the 'why's. 

"I could lose you at any time, any day, all because we're forced to fight something we never asked to fight. I cannot lose you. Not to another werewolf, or a Wendigo, or a Werejaguar, or to a car accident, or to anything. I CAN'T lose you," Brett continued. 

"You don't have to lose me, you won't lose me," Liam said quietly. 

"You can't promise me that," Brett answered. 

"You're right, I can't. But I can promise you that even though we risk our lives everyday, I will always, always, do everything in my power to make it home to you at the end of the day," Liam told him. 

Brett slowly pulled his face out of Liam's neck. Liam noticed, and took this as a chance to look into Brett's eyes. Liam laid his hands on Brett's cheeks before putting his face only an inch or two away from Brett's. 

"I will always come back to you," Liam whispered before crashing his lips against Brett's. 

Brett still had tears running down his face as he closed his eyes, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about right now was continuing to feel Liam's lips against his own. 

The kiss was passionate. Not sexual or steamy, but passionate because of their love for one another. Both boys cared so deeply for each other that they would risk their lives for one another in a heartbeat. 

The kiss ended, and they rested their foreheads against each other, their eyes still closed. 

"I love you, Liam, you know that," Brett whispered. 

"I love you too, Brett, I always will," Liam responded. 

They stayed like that for awhile. Their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed, and their breathing occasionally falling into synchronization. 

Liam's legs had made their way around Brett's waist at some point. His hand stroked Brett's cheek softly, partially to comfort him, and partially to wipe away the rest of his tears. 

Brett's hands rubbed up and down Liam's sides softly. 

"Thank you," Brett whispered. 

"No problem, beautiful. It's what I'm here for," Liam responded. 

Those words made Brett smile a little. He wasn't particularly happy at the moment, but he was content in knowing that Liam would always be there for him. 

"Let's go home," Brett whispered, forcing a small smile. 

Liam nodded, and got off of Brett's lap. He held his hand out and waited for Brett to latch onto it. 

Brett snaked his fingers around Liam's, and they walked out of the room, and into Scott's living room. 

"I see you're finally healed!" Scott announced with excitement. 

Liam flashed a smile at his alpha and nodded. 

"I am. Thank you for helping," Liam responded. 

"I didn't really help to much, Brett did," Scott said honestly. 

Liam smiled at Brett for a second before turning back towards Scott. Stiles walked out from the kitchen with a donut in his mouth. 

"Hey! You're walking!" Stiles said, the donut still in his mouth. There was white powder all over his face and everyone couldn't help but giggle. 

"Yeah," Liam responded. "Do you think you could give Brett and I a ride home?" 

Stiles stuffed the rest of the donut in his mouth before mumbling, "Totally," and grabbing his car keys. 

Liam sat in the passengers seat and Brett sat in the back. It was pretty quiet the whole ride. It wasn't awkward, it was just that Liam and Stiles weren't very close. They talked occasionally at the meetings, lacrosse practice, and school, but they never really made small talk. 

Brett just looked out the window and watched the tree's and leaves pass by. It didn't upset him to be in a car, it upset him that he had suddenly came to the realization that he'll never be a normal teenager again. He wasn't a new werewolf, he was turned a few years ago, but he felt himself thinking back to the days when all he had to worry about was who he had a crush on and if he'd make the lacrosse team. He remembered going to the movies with his friends and going to parties and just being a teenager. But now he realized he would never have that again. Being a werewolf wasn't terrible. You were strong, and fast. You could tell when people are lying and you can hear and smell things from a mile away, but all of that also came with people trying to kill you constantly, fighting for your life and your friends everyday, and not to mention how hard it was to learn control when you first get turned. Since Brett was a Buddhist, he didn't fight, not unless he really needed to. There was always the good, and then the bad. The good being that he's with Liam, but regardless of if he was a werewolf or not, Brett believes he would of ended up with Liam anyways, just the fact that the pack meetings had brought them together a little faster then fate would have.

Before Brett knew it, he heard a car door shut. Liam had gotten out of Stiles' jeep and shut the door, meaning they were back at Brett's house. 

"Thanks," Brett mumbled before getting out of his car. 

Brett went up to his house and unlocked the door, letting himself and Liam inside. 

Liam instantly went to the fridge and opened it up, he was starving. 

Finding nothing he wanted in the fridge, he opened the cabinets and found Mac & Cheese. 

He got a pot and put water in before putting it back on the stove and letting it boil. 

Liam walked over to Brett who was still standing in the doorway, almost like he was horrified. 

Liam wrapped his arms around Brett and looked up at him.

"What's wrong? I could literally feel your heart racing in the jeep," Liam said. 

Brett just shook his head. 

"Nothing, just thinking," Brett replied. 

Liam sighed slightly and took Brett's hand before walking him to the couch. 

"Come on. Lay on your tummy, I'll give you a massage," Liam said. 

Brett cracked a smile, but how could he not? Liam was adorable. 

Brett did as he was told and laid on his stomach. 

Liam sat on Brett's lower back before massaging him. 

"You seem like you've been really stressed out lately, are you sure you're okay?" Liam asked, still rubbing his hands on Brett's back. 

"I guess," Brett replied. He almost didn't believe himself, so he knew Liam wouldn't. 

"You can always talk to me, you know that, right?" Liam asked. 

Brett just nodded. He trusted Liam with his life, and he knew he would understand how he felt, but Brett was never one to pour his feelings out. He usually just kept it bottled up until he had a breakdown, and so on. He didn't like getting emotional, it made him feel weak. Every time he was hurt, every time he cried, it only made him feel worse, knowing that he could be broken down inside. 

Kira's mom always said, "It's okay to cry, it's no measure of how strong you are," but Brett felt like that was a lie. He knew he shouldn't cry, or be hurt over stupid teenage things, but he couldn't help it. He was just a teenager, and he didn't have an easy life. He has a lot of problems and his family was never around. His younger sister, Paige, died when she was little. Brett was like a father to her, since both his parents were away on business all the time. He never told Liam, but he's sure that he knows about it at this point. It spread around Devenford Prep like wildfire. After that incident, he became heartless for a long time. He was numb to everything. His sister dying is what started up his problems. He developed his anger and depression around that time, so did his anxiety. He was terrified of people for a long time. He would walk into a room and almost break down into tears. He cut off communication with all of his friends at the time, especially Liam. He couldn't stand sleeping every night, and waking up the next day hoping she'd be there, but she never was. That developed into insomnia. But did his parents care about his problems? No. They didn't even know he's on medication. He had to book and pay for his own doctor and therapy appointments, and pay for his own medication refills, because even though he tried to explain to his parents how he was feeling, they just told him he was being a moody teenager. All his parents did was leave him access to their bank account so he could pay for whatever he needed too. 

Brett stopped his mind from racing. He didn't want to think about all of that right now, so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed Liam still massaging his back. 

Liam slid his hands underneath Brett's shirt and jacket to try to massage his muscles better. 

Brett was in a peaceful state right now. He wasn't happy, but he was relaxed, or at least he would be as long as Liam continued to massage him. 

Liam's hands made their way up to Brett's shoulders, which felt extremely tense. He rubbed harder to try to release some of the tension. When that didn't seem to work, he kissed Brett's neck softly. 

"You need to relax," Liam said. 

"I'm trying," Brett responded. 

Liam's fingers trailed up and down Brett's spine. It gave Brett goosebumps, and he tried to focus on that feeling. The feeling of Liam's skin against his relaxed him instantly. 

He wasn't clingy, but he always had to touch Liam in some way. Rather it was a kiss, or just holding hands, it's like Liam's touch somehow brought him into a state of calmness. 

Liam's lips pressed against Brett's neck and gave him another kiss, but he didn't pull his lips away. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Liam asked, genuinely concerned. 

Brett turned his head slightly to look at Liam. 

"Yes," Brett replied, smiling. 

"Good, because I need to finish cooking my Mac & Cheese!" Liam shouted as he got off of Brett's back and sprinted towards the kitchen. 

Brett sat up, laughing. 

"You want some?" Liam asked as he stirred the noodles. 

"Duh, it's Mac & Cheese!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from Shawn Mendes's song The Weight. Sorry I've been so bad with updating, I'll try to be better at that. Let me know what you think. :)


	10. Don't hate me please

Hey guys! I'm so so so so so sorry that I just stopped this for probably like a year. I just wanted to let everyone know that yes, I'll still be continuing this story. Chapters probably won't be up regularly due to my crazy schedule going on, but no matter how long it takes, this story will get updated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, okay, SO. I hope you guys liked this. :) This is not my first fan fiction, but it IS my first fanfic on Archive. I plan to keep writing chapters. I'll be out of town this weekend for a long car ride, so I'll try to write some chapters then. I'll most likely update on the weekends, but maybe a few chapters each week. :)


End file.
